Stand by Me
by EvilKnivel38x
Summary: When you're diagnosed with a terminal illness you begin to realise that whatever power, money or infulence you have means nothing, while family and the one you love are all you need to stand by you. Seto Kaiba has just been diagnosed with cancer.
1. Something's not right

Right well this is just a little Idea I've got going at the moment, I don't know if it's worth continuing but I wanted to try it out please let me know what you think.

First off a few things you should know is this; Seto and Kisara have been married for a year and a bit now and had dated for a year and a half before Seto proposed. They will be bits later on in the story of how they met and how they started dating etc.

Also these events are after the ceremonial duel; however Atem decided to stay with everyone and has a separate body to Yugi.

Mokuba is 16, Seto is 23, Kisara is 22, Yugi is 23, Yami is 23, Joey is 23, Téa is 22, and any other characters will also be the same age maybe a little younger or older.

And finally Kisara was present during the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! Story and anything else that may be a little hazy to any of you it will be explained in the story later on.

Also to any of you that read 'Kaiba Family Secretes' you will notice that in this chapter Dr Peterson is a woman instead of a man. They have no relation to each other I just wanted to mix things up a bit ;)

So here it is see if you like it;

Stand By Me

I can still remember the day we found out, it's just as clear in my mind as it's been when I was living that moment. I remember it being a Wednesday evening just as normal as any other day. However the events that happened on that one day were anything but normal, it's funny but as soon as we found out, as soon as we'd witnessed the information first-hand I knew things wouldn't be the same again. I don't know why I was and still am so surprised. Perhaps it was naive of me to think that we'd been through all our hardships, and misfortune was going to just go away, leave us alone. Or maybe this was just punishment for something; I've heard of some religions that believe you're punished for your sins in your next life, but what could have someone done to cause so much grief and misery as punishment for someone else, for their so called 'next life' or 'reincarnation.'

I'm not really sure what emotions I'm feeling over this new heartache, I've cried myself to sleep so many times thinking, hoping it's all a dream and everything will be alright when I wake up. But each new day I feel I'm being hit hard by a wave of harsh reality, reminding me that nothing I say or do will change what's happening and how it will end. With each passing day I feel my faith is being polluted by doubt, that whatever lies I tell or try to convince myself with are a waste of time. And as the truth slowly starts to sink in I feel more withdrawn from the world, like I'm becoming numb and all I can do is cry my eyes out.

You must think I'm pathetic, but I don't care I just wonder what will happen when I run out of tears.

When my mind isn't clouded with my doubts and my heart isn't being torn in two by my sadness I remember something important. I remember that crying won't solve nor help and neither will negativity. I also remember I need to stay strong, no matter what I can't keep being weighed down by these emotions, and when I think about it more and more I realise something. I realise how selfish I must be being. All I can think about is how _**I'm**_feeling, how _**I'm**_coping, how _**I'm**_going to feel in the end. After all, while I'm wallowing in my own sadness I can't even begin to imagine how _**he's**_doing. I mean I've known him my whole life and I can't even stop to think about his well-being? How selfish can someone get?

Perhaps I should explain myself and the situation to you all, and to do that I'll have to show you the week before that Wednesday evening and show you just a normal Tuesday and the events that lead up to now.

As I said it started just like any other day which meant I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock.

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep- Slam!_

Thank god it's stopped! Why do they have to make the alarm sound so irritating?

After glaring at my alarm clock I let out a long and tired yawn before I stretch my arms out above my head and slowly opened my sleepy eyes. At least I haven't got school, that's another thing I should thank god for; summer vacation. Stifling another yawn, slowly I begin to sit up in bed and just lazily cast my eye around my messy room.Although it looks like a bomb has just gone off in it as I'm regularly reminded by _some _people, to me it's the only way I can find things. Maybe one of these days I'll get round to cleaning it…I must admit it's been a while since I've seen the colour of carpet, but too be honest I've got more important things to do, like getting out of bed. So snapping out of my daze I swing my legs over the bed and hop off while I look around for my dressing gown. Hmm…ah ha! Found it! After carefully retrieving my dressing gown from underneath a pile of toys I slip it on and walk out my bedroom door.

So dressed only in my grey and dark blue Batman pyjama's (because he is the best) and fluffy blue dressing gown I open my bedroom door and step out into the hallway and sleepily scurry down the stairs. I can feel the soft carpet underneath my feet as I slowly pad along down the stairs towards my destination: 'the Kitchen'. I suppress a tired yawn to remain quiet so I can sneak into the kitchen and retrieve a sugary snack instead a wretched _healthy and nutritious breakfast_ that I'm _supposed _to eat for a _healthy lifestyle_ according to my brother. _Yuck!_ That's what I say! Chocolate chip cookies will give you plenty of energy for the day so really there's no need for a balanced breakfast. And as I finally reach my destination and slowly creak open the kitchen door I make a quick sweep of the area in front of me. The kitchen is pretty big but it needs to be as it's one of the most commonly used rooms in the house. The flooring is tiled with grey granite flooring that is the same colour as the counter tops that surround the room except the wall with the door located on it. And above these counter tops are dark wooden cupboards filled with all sorts of food, plates, glasses etc. However on the furthest wall, the one directly in front of me in the middle is where the sink is and above it instead of cupboards, there is a huge window that over looks the back garden which is a lovely sight at night….

Anyway there is also a giant metal grey coloured double fridge on the right wall as well as a huge stove for cooking and stuff. Oh, and finally in the middle of the room is a centre island counter with a few stalls next to it that we use to prepare food and stuff like that, but mostly it's for show. My brother says it completes the room whatever that means, I would have thought the four walls are what completes the room but whatever.

Anyhow back to business, I spot my prize merely a few steps away from me. Once I carefully and silently nudge open the door fully and step into the kitchen I begin tip-toeing across the cold, tiled granite flooring towards the cookie jar that's perching on the counter top island in the middle of the room. Just one reach and the sugary snacks are mine! Yes, I can already taste its chocolaty goodness as I reach my hand inside the jar and retrieve my cookie. For awhile I just stare at it in admiration and give a mental salute to cookie bakers all over the world before I go to take a chomp out of it's mouth-watering, flavourful…

"Ahh, Mokuba you're up I was just about to wake you," Came an all too familiar voice from behind me that makes me freeze in my tracks.

"Oh, big brother I didn't see you there, heh, heh…" I chuckle nervously; shoot I've been caught red-handed! Oh yeah I forgot to check the small table that's located behind me up against the wall, he, he oops…How could I forget to check if anyone was sitting there?

With the cookie just inches away from my mouth and my back still towards my brother I quickly stuff it in my dressing gown front pocket, before I swing around and innocently smile over to my brother who is seated at the kitchen table, his face hidden behind this morning's newspaper.

"Drop the act kid I heard you thump down the stairs, now hand it over." My brother says while still reading the newspaper.

"But Seto, I'm hungry!" I whine as I reluctantly stomp over to the kitchen table and take a seat opposite my brother.

"Then have some breakfast," Seto replied simply as he finally closed the newspaper and settled it down in front of him.

"Alright! Now where was I…?" And as I go to put the cookie in my mouth my teeth find themselves chomping onto thin air.

"A cookie isn't subtle for breakfast," Seto remarked as he swiftly swiped the sugary treat out of my hand, "Especially not for young growing boys, you need a balanced meal if you want to grow as tall as me Mokuba," Seto finished as he smiled smugly and threw the cookie across the room and as I watched in horror, my eyes however then bulged in amazement as the cookie landed back inside the cookie jar with perfect precision.

Gaping like a fish in astonishment at my brother faultless accuracy I found myself lost for words as he rose from his seat and carefully reached for a frying pan that was hanging on a hook next to the many others like it above the stove.

"Seto how did you…? Argh never mind. What am I having for breakfast then O' mighty healthy one?" I sigh as I cross my arms on the table and lean forward to rest my head on them.

"Well seeing as you came down so late I'll have to do you a quick fry up, we have to leave in an hour and you take _forever_ to get ready." Seto remarked as he turned and smirked at me in which I pouted playfully at.

"Oh and a fry up's healthy?" I say ignoring his exaggeration of my ability to be ready on time.

"Well it's healthier than a cookie," Seto said as he opened the fridge and pulled out some bacon, eggs and tomatoes.

"But, it will take me longer to eat and I'm still not dressed." I smirk back in hopes to win this argument.

"Of course, how could I forget you need all the time in the world to get ready?"

"Well I'd like to see you try and wash, dry and style this kinda of hair in lightning speed," I argue as I point to my messy mop of jet black hair.

"Mokuba last time it took you a whole _hour_ and ten minutes just to brush that mane you call hair, you should really think about getting it cut perhaps I'll book you in for next week, sound good?" Seto replied as he cracked an egg in the frying pan while turning on the stove and also placing two stripes of bacon and a chopped tomato in separate pans.

"Ahh! You wouldn't dare! If even _one_ of my lovely strands of hair in cut by that _demon_ you call a barber, I'll report you to social services for child cruelty! I mean it!" I exclaimed as I shielded my precious silky hair with my dressing gown hood.

"Morning boys, still tormenting and scarring Mokuba for later life I see Seto." Said a feminine voice brightly as its owner casually walked into the room and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Kisara! Seto said he's gonna book me in for a hair cut, save me!" I cried as I looked over to my sister-in law expectantly.

"Really? Well we can't have that, Seto what _were_ you thinking?" Kisara replied in what suspiciously sounded like sarcasm but I'm not sure.

"Please don't tell me you're on his side. It looks like there's an animal on his head." Seto said as he turned off the stove and scooped the egg, bacon and tomato onto a plate.

"Oh no, I was just thinking I could give the hair cut that way we could do any style we like, plus it would save you having to take him there and paying for it. Oh look, there's even a pair of scissors here right now." Kisara explained as she carefully picked up some scissors, damn I should have put those away when I finished making my paper crafts.

"Hmm good point, I'll restrain him, you cut the hair," Seto added as he gently put down the plate of food on the table and edged closer towards me, Kisara doing the same.

I gulped loudly and nervously eyed the two people in front of me that were getting closer and closer towards me, well this is it hair, I'm sorry.

"You'll never take me or my hair alive!" I exclaimed as I suddenly pounced out of my chair and ran for the door, however Seto was too quick and he beat me to it and blocked the door. The next thing I knew was Seto had grabbed me and was holding me tightly in his grip while my legs were flaring in all directions. Kisara was now coming at me so I stopped struggling and gave in while closing my eyes in submission. I don't want to see my hair being cut and falling to the floor like frail paper before my eyes. And then suddenly the attack came. However it wasn't what I expected. Instead of the scissors assaulting my precious hair it was something even worse. I was being restrained by my own brother while Kisara…tickled me to death!

"Ha aha ha ha, Kisara ha ha, st- aha stop! Aha ha, ha ple- please!" I somehow managed to choke out from this torture no child should go through.

"Hmm, I don't know…Seto should I stop?" Kisara mused as she continued the torment.

"Well, he did say please…maybe we should let him go," Seto pondered as he shifted his grip on me.

"Ha ha ha aha yes please, please ha ha let me ha ha aha ha go!" I laughed.

"Well…alright you can go, now eat your breakfast." Kisara smiled as she stopped the tickle torture which immediately lead to me being released from Seto's grip as he plopped me down in my seat and pushed the plate of food towards me (which was still hot) with a knife and fork and tomato ketchup.

"For a moment there I thought I was a goner!" I exclaimed as I gratefully accepted my meal.

"We wouldn't have killed you; I mean where would we hide your body? And what about all the questions people would ask?" Kisara joked as she ruffled my hair affectionately.

"Oh I know you wouldn't have killed me Kisara, but Seto…Seto is another story," I said playfully as I smiled at Kisara while I suspiciously eyed Seto who had taken a seat next to Kisara at the table.

"You're right to be suspicious Mokuba, but you're too late I've already poisoned your food," Seto chuckled as he smirked deviously as me in which I gulped very loud for the second time this morning.

I then felt my throat begin to close and then suddenly it felt as through my lungs had shut down and I couldn't breathe. I suddenly push my plate of poisoned food forward and collapsed over the table. My eyes were bulged bigger than ever before, I could see my vision dimming…

"Such a drama-queen," I heard Seto mumbled in which Kisara giggled breaking my train of thought, "Come on kid you need to get ready," Seto then added as he nudged me while he took my plate away. I heard the plate cling as it touched the surface of metal which I can only assume was the sink.

"Alright seeing as Mokuba is _dead_ let's go and raid his room and sell all his toys and games," Seto taunted, now that got my attention so I sprang up from my position and quickly ran out the kitchen door to get ready.

"Works every time," I heard Seto mutter as I continued my journey.

"Hmm and now we're alone," Kisara smiled as she got up from her seat and walked over to the sink where Seto was, who smirked back at her.

"So we are, and you know what? I never got my good morning kiss," Seto replied, his smirk increasing as he planted his hands on either side of the island counter top trapping Kisara in between.

"Well we can't have that now can we?"

Kisara then hopped up onto the island counter top that was located in the middle of the room while her husband got a little closer, so close that Kisara could feel Seto's hot breath against her neck which sent shivers down her spine. Kisara wrapped her legs around Seto's waist pulling him even closer while he dipped his head lower in order to reach his deliciously tender prize; Kisara's lips. With merely an inch between the two lovers one more movement would give them contact.

However when Seto was about to make that one little movement this happened…

"Hey Seto what- WHOA! Sorry to interrupt you there oops." I shrieked as I opened the door to the kitchen to find my brother and Kisara in well…an intimate situation.

Seto head whipped up and his blue eyes immediately locked with my gaze giving me one of the most murderous looks ever, _ever,_ so out of sheer fear of being murdered I switched my gaze to Kisara. Kisara had also looked around to me however she wasn't trying to bore holes in my head instead she was blushing uncontrollably, even more so as the bright red stood out more against her creamy pale skin.

"What is it Mokuba?" Seto gritted out through clench teeth, and it was so terrifying I forgot what I was going to say.

"Erm, never mind, well bye!" I said quickly as I bolted out the room at lightning speed.

"Well that was…awkward," Kisara commented as her blush started to fade slightly.

"It was annoying that's what it was at least he's gone," Seto sighed, "Now where were we?" his glare now returning back to a soft loving gaze reserved only for Kisara and filled only with warmth, kindness and compassion.

Kisara then smiled and resumed her previous position with her legs wrapped back around her husband's waist while also placing her hands around his neck.

"Ahh yes I remember," Seto smiled as he leaned in closer once more this time determined to claim his prize.

And this time he was successful. In a mere movement the two lovers's lips made contact starting the moment of passion for them both. It was pure bliss, and with each passing second it was more and more passionate. Seto was the one who made the first move to deepen the kiss as he lightly nibbled on Kisara's bottom lip as if to ask permission. Kisara responded by opening her mouth allowing Seto access with his tongue, and so he entered and explored every inch of Kisara's mouth, while she did the same with his. Kisara groaned in pleasure which go muffled by the kiss however Seto still heard it and smirked in satisfaction.

"Hey Seto I promise I'm not looking but have you seen my shoes?" I said as I stumbled into the kitchen my right hand clamped firmly over my eyes.

"MOKUBA!" I heard a voice bellow which I can only imagine belongs to Seto, an _angry_ Seto.

"Ye- yes?" I stuttered while I slowly peek through a gap in my hand, two words; big mistake.

Seto's death glare looked like it was at its maximum power and magnified by like a million, I'm surprised I haven't exploded or turned into a puddle. Slowly and unnoticeably I back towards the door.

"Run, _now_!" Seto yelled as he let go of Kisara and started edging closer towards me.

"Right will do!" I said as I ran like a robber's dog out the room for the third time I think this morning with Seto I can only assume tailing behind me.

Okay well this is one of the most scariest moments in my life; I'm being chased through the Kaiba Mansion by my own brother. I snuck a glance behind me and nearly wet myself at the sight, Seto was gaining on me and fast! So I rounded another corner and ended up running through the dinning room. I noticed one chair was pulled out so using great skill I managed to jump up onto it and run along the long oak dining table and through another door. I didn't dare sneak another look behind me, I just kept legging it through the next few rooms. I could feel a stitch coming and I was beginning to get tired and slow down and so I found myself panting heavily alone in a games room. Wait did I just say alone? I quickly searched the room and rejoiced with an air punch when I saw that I had somehow lost Seto. I thought it was best to keep moving as staying in the same place for too long would be dangerous so beginning to run again I left the room. Well I wasn't really running to be honest more like power walking, for my legs were already extremely tired as they're very short compared to Seto's long legs. However I was only running/power walking for a few seconds before…THUMP!

I was tackled to the ground by none other than Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp and Duel Monsters expert, aka my big brother.

"Right kid its time you learned your lesson," Seto said dangerously as he got up and held me in his iron, unbreakable grip _again._

"You ready?" Seto taunted.

"I shall take it like a man! Do your worst!" I exclaimed proudly as I put one fist over my heart.

"So be it," Seto muttered as he let go of me with his right arm while his left arm kept me still.

I watched as his arm pulled back and his hand curl slowly into a fist and swung forward towards me. My life flashed before my eyes and as the fist got closer time seemed to slow; I couldn't take anymore so I shut my eyes and waited. And surely enough Seto's fist came into contact with my body.

"Nooooo! Seto stop my hair's gonna get messed up!" I half complained and laughed with a huge smile across my face while Seto continued the nuggie and assaulted my hair.

"Well that's what you get when you don't knock," Seto smiled as he continued the nuggie, however without Kisara's help and Seto only using one arm to restrain me I managed to wriggle free and this time I was the one who floored Seto as I jumped and brought him down in a hug.

"Master Seto, Master Mokuba I hope I'm not interrupting anything but it would be wise to leave now if you plan to be on time for your appointment," Roland said as he appeared out of nowhere and approached us a smile on his face.

Well that's Roland for you always smiling and happy; he's worked for us ever since I can remember even when Gozaburo was alive. Which is surprising since Seto fired most of the people that worked for Gozaburo he never said why and I never really asked again. But Roland always stood by Seto as his loyalty is only matched by his kindness I think he'd do anything for Seto even jump, off a cliff if the occasion called for it. And although Roland's been our employee for so long, he's more of a friend really especially to Seto, I never really understood why and I still don't but maybe it's best if I don't know. The one thing that does make me laugh about Roland though is his appearance, every time I see him (including now) he's always wearing the same customary black suit and white shirt with a tie, also he has a little moustache that I've always wondered how he keeps it so neat and combed so well. Also as far as I can remember Roland's had the same hair cut and although they may be a few strands of grey in his jet black hair he does look good for his age (He's 50 by the way) and across his face covering his brown eyes, Roland always wears his jet black sunglasses even indoors (once again including now).

"It's fine Roland, come on, go and get your shoes," Seto replied as he got up bringing me up with him as brushed himself down of any dirt he'd picked up. I soon returned back to Seto and Roland and noticed that Kisara had joined us again and was standing next to Seto their hands intertwined with each others which in turn made a small smile grace my lips.

I love Kisara just like a sibling and I do see her as a big sister, I'm so happy that she's with my brother, and Seto has been a lot happier ever since she came into his life. Kisara was the one that convinced Seto to actually make an effort with Yugi and the gang and now because of that Yugi, Yami, Joey and Téa are in a sense friends, although I know he'll never be caught dead admitting it. And Seto still calls Joey 'Mutt' whenever he gets the chance, but some things never change. Things are better than ever, everything's so perfect at the moment.

"Ready Mokuba?" Seto asked as he looked over to me approaching.

"Yep let's go!" I smiled back when I reached the group of three.

"After you Roland," Seto said as he gestured towards the front door with the hand that wasn't holding Kisara's. Roland simply nodded politely and turned on his heel while he approached the front door with me, Kisara and Seto following closely behind. We all stepped through the double grand oak doors and walked down the white marble steps towards the waiting limo that was parked just at the bottom. And I looked around at my surroundings I couldn't help but notice what a lovely sunny day it was, the sky was a beautiful clear blue, without a cloud or jet trail in sight. And the bright orange sun was shining warmly and brightly from above which made my happy smile only widen ever so slightly as we got into the black stretch limo. I got in first then Kisara and then finally Seto, Roland than gently closed the door behind us and walked around to get into the driver's seat. Roland put the key in the ignition and turned it and in a second the car's engine sprang to life and we were slowly driving around the stone fountain, which unsurprisingly was of three Blue Eyes White Dragons all in different battle positions with water coming out of their fierce jaws.

Once we finally drove down the gravel driveway and went through the steel iron gates with _S K _in large gold letters on it we began to pick up a bit of speed as we reached the road. As the smooth journey in the limo progressed I looked to my right out my tinted window and just watched the world go by. All the different people, some kids like me, others in their late teens and early thirties as well as grumpy old men and sweet little old ladies all going about their daily errands and routines. We passed Yugi's game shop and I saw his Grandpa sweeping the front porch like always I waved and he looked up just in time to see me and smiled while waving back.

"Hey Seto can we get some ice cream on the way back, and maybe even go and see Yugi and the gang?" I asked as I returned my attention back to inside the vehicle once the game shop was out of sight.

"Well I've got no work at Kaiba Corp that needs doing _for once, _so I suppose we could perhaps make a quick visit and get you some ice cream on the way back."

"Really Seto? Aww, you're the best big brother in the world!" I stated while smiling joyfully and learning forward to hug Seto, you see what I mean? Ever since Kisara has been around, Seto's not as…anti-social, before he wouldn't be caught dead with Yugi and the others!

"I know kid, but only if you're good and don't misbehave when we get to our appointment got it?" Seto replied as he ruffled my hair when I sat back into my seat and eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh, Seto you worry too much, I'll be good I promise." I said innocently and then turned my attention back towards my window.

"He's right, you worry more than an old woman," Kisara commented playfully as she kissed Seto lightly on the lips, _yuck!_

"Well I need to when I have a delinquent little brother," Seto eyed me again before continuing, "And a beautiful angelic wife to take care of," Seto smirked as he gently pulled Kisara onto his lap and kissed her affectionately back on the lips, _double yuck!_

I think the two love birds must have forgot where and who was with them at this point as Kisara smiled back at Seto while resting her hands on his shoulders and he leaned in to kiss her again, however I quickly stepped in and reminded them what's what.

*cough* *cough* "Erm guys there is a minor in the audience and we're not in your _bedroom_, we're in a limo," I stated firmly as I frowned and put my hands on my hips.

"He always seems to ruin the moment doesn't he?" Seto whispered to Kisara as she got off his lap.

"Maybe he's jealous." Kisara replied light-heartedly with a smile.

"Maybe I'm not the one that needs to behave," I declare as I reprimanded my brother and sister-in law, "And I'm not jealous!" I add proudly.

And just as Seto was about to open his mouth to say a smart comment (as usual) Roland opened the back door and announced that we had arrived at our destination. It seems that while we were having our little discussion we failed to notice that we had parked the limo and the car's engine had stopped. The three of stepped outside and turned our attention to the building in front of us, so climbing the white front steps we soon arrived at the building's glass front doors.

Oh god I feel so stupid, I forgot to tell you where exactly we're all going and what building we're at. Oops sorry I guess I got sidetrack, I was gonna tell you in the limo ride but I guess I got a little distracted. Well anyway me and Seto are at Domino Central Hospital for our annual check-up to make sure we're in tip-top physical condition, plus I get a lolly pop when the examinations over. You're probably wondering why we don't just use our family Doctor Dr Peterson and have her visit us at our mansion. Well theirs only so much Dr Peterson can do at our house as she hasn't got all the proper equipment like at the hospital. So every year around August Seto makes sure we both get fully checked-out through and through with just about every scan, test and medical device know to man. It only takes about an hour tops, and to be honest it is pretty fun in my opinion, I mean you get to go through all sorts of these scans and its just you know cool.

Anyway as we walked inside the clean pristine hospital building and approached the front desk a receptionist who had long blonde hair tied into a bun and was wearing a light blue dress top with a black skirt looked up from whatever she was doing and ushered us over, she looked about thirty five-ish and had a name tag pinned on her that read Katy. The front entrance was pretty big, there was one huge desk at the front where Katy sat at, it that had two computers and a few pot plants and other desks objects on it. On each side of the room were two sofas each with three seats and a coffee table in front of them and to the left and right of the desk were two separate hallways that took you to the rest of the hospital. There were also two elevators and a flight of stairs located next to the receptionist's desk.

"Good morning may I help you with something?" Katy, the receptionist asked as she peered over her red framed glasses and then looked up at Seto as we got closer.

"Yes, my brother and I have an appointment with Dr Peterson," Seto stated not rudely but not overly polite either as he looked down on the receptionist.

"Name please," 'Katy' replied while shifting her body towards her computer and got ready to type the information in.

"Seto and Mokuba Kaiba," Was the curt reply the receptionist or Katy briefly looked up while her eyes widened slightly which made me stifle a giggle when Seto just glared down at her before she quickly returned back to the computer screen in front of her and skimmed across the keyboard to type our names in at lightning speed (Of course not as fast as Seto).

"Right Dr Peterson will see you now please go through that door," Katy said as she gestured towards a closed oak door to her right at the end of the hallway.

As Seto sorta grunted like he usually does to people in recognition he than proceed in the direction of the door with me following him and Kisara behind. I smiled kindly at the women behind the desk before I jogged to catch up with Seto and waited outside the door while he knocked. We waited a few seconds before a faint 'come in' was heard from the other side of the door signalling Seto to enter which he did.

"Ah, Mr Kaiba bang on time as usual, it's good to see you all," Dr Peterson greeted as she smiled warmly and shook Seto's hand.

"Good morning Dr Peterson it's good to see you too," Seto said as he accepted the handshake.

Like Roland, Dr Peterson has also known Seto and I since we first arrived at the Kaiba Mansion and is in some ways like Roland a friend of Seto's. I know she used to visit the Mansion a lot when Gozaburo was still alive and me and Seto were kids, I never knew and still don't know why though, Seto just said he got quite sick easily and needed regular check-ups so I never pushed the subject. Anyway Dr Peterson's appearance was quite normal she was a forty five year old woman who was very polite kind and caring, however if you ever got on the wrong side of her it wasn't pretty, I mean one minute she could be all smiles and jokes but as soon as she had to deal with someone she didn't like she did a sort of Dr Jackal and Mr Hide kinda thing. So the bottom line is if you're nice to her she'll be nice to you. She wore a pair of red rimmed glasses that usually rested on the end of his nose no matter how many times she pushes them back in place. Also despite her age she did look a tad too old I mean there were strands of grey clearly visible in her faded brunette coloured hair that was always tied in a tight bun with a few strands sticking out. And she usually wears the normal pristine white medical lab coat that always has one blue, one black and one red pen poking out her chest pocket.

"Mokuba you've grown a lot since I last saw you, you'll be as tall as your brother by next year!" Dr Peterson smiled as she looked over to me bringing me back to the present.

And I don't know why but whenever I see her she usually makes me act like a complete kid, like just now for as my reply to her question I made a complete fool of myself and kinda did this immature giggle sort of thing and went bright red as I twiddle with the hem of my shirt, like a shy kid getting praised. Dr Peterson just looked at me with a motherly smile while I heard Seto stifle the urge to down right burst out laughing which would be very out of character for him so all I heard was a muffled chuckled that Seto tried to hide with a cough. However I could see the deep amusement swirling around inside his blue eyes. Luckily Kisara hadn't noticed and Dr Peterson was now greeting her so I took this as a chance to shut Seto up in a mature manor- by discreetly stamping not too gently on his foot. I looked up and saw Seto's jaw clench to prevent any yelps of pain and smiled innocently up at him while he gave me the scariest look I've ever seen.

"You alright Seto?" Kisara asked as she and Dr Peterson both looked over to him noticing his tense appearance and gave him a questioning look.

"Yep, I'm _just peachy_ why do you ask?" Seto emphasized as he toned down his look to one of curiosity as he glanced back up and over to the two women.

"You just see a little…tense is all," Kisara replied and she cocked her head to the side while trying to find the right word.

"Probably all that coffee he drinks I've told that boy a thousand times in the past to cut back, it's not healthy for someone so young to have so much caffeine in their system. You'll never be able to shut off," Dr Peterson reprimanded in an almost mother-like way as she scolded Seto.

"She's right Seto it's not good for you," I smiled cheekily

While the two women looked expectantly for a reply Seto sort of responded with this forced chuckle as he bent down grabbed me into a headlock as to appear playful but I knew better, Seto's eyes turned back to their murderous gaze only noticed by me, "Well I've been drinking the stuff like that for years Mokuba so I'll be fine, but you however, if you drank as much as I did well you could _die_ with that much caffeine in your system," Seto forcedly chuckled as he ruffled my hair to complete the caring brother act.

I visible gulped at how Seto emphasized the word 'die' and backed away slightly from him.

"Ah, Well enough with this chit-chat let's get down to business!" Thank god! Thank you Dr Peterson it looks I win this round o' sweet big brother of mine.

"Right of course, go right ahead." Seto said breaking his gaze from mine.

"If you and Mokuba could each sit on one of these tables please," While Dr Peterson gestured towards the two examination tables in the middle of the room me and Seto promptly hopped up on one each.

"You can take a seat over here if you like my dear," Dr Peterson said kindly to Kisara pointing to a chair by the door.

Kisara simply nodded and smiled politely and sat in said seat while Dr Peterson moved over to a counter top between my brother and I.

"If you could roll up your sleeves above your bicep please and we can begin." Me and Seto did as we were told and sat patiently for any further instructions.

"Right now hold still for a minute while I take a blood sample from each of you,"

"Is this gonna hurt?" I asked eyeing the equipment on the table beside me,

"Mokuba you did this last year, and the year before that," Seto replied in almost a bored tone and didn't even flinch as Dr Peterson stuck the needle in his arm and took a blood sample.

"Seto didn't feel anything you'll be fine." Kisara reassured me as Dr Peterson sterilized Seto's needle. She then took the blood sample and out from the syringe and disappeared out the door with it.

"Yeah but Seto's a robot he doesn't feel pain," I protest while Seto rolled his eyes.

"If you don't sit still Mokuba you won't get your lollypop afterwards," Came Dr Peterson's voice as she re-entered the room and picked up a new needle to take my blood with.

Well as soon as Dr Peterson mentioned 'lollypop' I shut up right then and there and waited like the patient good boy I am for Dr Peterson to do her thing. Although like Seto said I've had this done loads of times before I still felt a bit queasy, I swear the needle gets bigger every year, but then again so does Seto's envy when I walk away with a lollypop and he doesn't. He tries to hide it but I've known my brother for so long I can read his face like the back of my hand. With the first test over now all we had to do was the full body scans and then we could get out of here. Fortunately the full body scans are my favourite so I can't wait. The same can't be said for Seto though, I don't know why but it always makes him a tad uneasy whenever he goes through one, maybe it's just the tight space he doesn't show it of course but like I said I can read him like a book. So anyway saving my lollypop for later I went in first and was laid down on the scanner and went through the machine; once forward and then once backwards. I felt like the Terminator coming off of a production line. Dr Peterson then sat me on a table in front of a screen connected up to the body scan and showed me the results. And just as I'd suspected I was as fit and healthy as I should be. I smiled and hopped off the table and exited the room. It didn't take long so I was in and out in no time and joined Seto and Kisara outside who were sitting on a pair of chairs. You could only have one person and the Dr in the room at one time due to radiation or something so when I sat down Seto got up and walked into the room I was just in.

"So is everything in order?" Kisara asked as I sat down next to her and Seto had left the room.

"Uh-huh I'm as fit as a fiddle! And look I got another lollypop!" I exclaimed triumphantly as I held my trophy in the air proudly.

"Well at this rate we may have to take you to the dentist next," Kisara joked ruffling my air.

"Ah quit it you're messing up my hair!" I laughed back I as playfully pushed Kisara.

"Shhhh! We have patience's trying to rest!" A passing Doctor said while scowling at us.

"Oops, sorry sir," I apologised for the two of us, the Doctor then turned his nose up and passed us continuing his rounds leaving us alone again. Once he was out of sight Kisara and I burst out laughing.

"He, he what an old fart!" I exclaimed while Kisara giggled and agreed, once our laughing died down we both looked over to the door Seto had yet to come out of.

"Seto's taking a while you we're out by now; do you think everything's alright?" Kisara asked a trace of worry in her voice.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably just arguing with Dr Peterson as to why he doesn't get a lollypop," I said light-heartedly to try and lighten the mood it didn't seem to work as Kisara still didn't take her eyes of off the door.

"Kisara," Placing a hand on her arm gently, "I don't know why you're worrying so much you know Seto's a perfectionist and will want a thorough job," I stated reassuringly that seemed to do the trick as Kisara smiled and nodded agreeing with me.

"You're right; I know I worry too much about him," Admitted Kisara with another happy smile she than ruffled my hair and I smiled as well, and just as I did Seto emerged from the room with Doctor Peterson following him behind as he approached us.

"Speak of the devil," I snickered and Kisara giggled as we both rose from our seats to greet Seto.

But as we both got closer I noticed something Kisara didn't. Like I said earlier I know Seto just as well as I know myself plus I've him longer than Kisara. So as we stood in front of Seto and Dr Peterson she smiled as normal but when I looked over to Seto I knew something was up. He had this look in his eyes, something that I couldn't quite read, something that I either haven't seen before or haven't seen in a while.

I glanced over to Dr Peterson expectantly as if waiting for an answer but when one didn't come I looked back over to Seto. And as if it hadn't even been there the look in his eye that told me something was up had completely vanished and Seto's blue eyes were back to normal. I was about to open my mouth to say something when Seto beat me to it.

"Right Dr Peterson said we're done here, so how about we go and get some ice cream and visit Yugi's game shop, hmm?" Seto asked.

"Sure okay! See ya Dr Peterson, come on let's go!" I exclaimed well whatever it was it can't be too important if Seto can just move on like that, and I said Kisara worried too much. Besides how often does Seto actually take me out to ice cream _and_ visit Yugi and the gang? If I think it's important I'll just ask later but for now its ice cream time!

"Goodbye Dr Peterson lovely to see you again." Kisara smiled shaking her hand while Seto simply nodded politely and joined me and Kisara as we exited through the hospital and back outside.

But no matter what I just couldn't get this nagging thought at the back of my mind to leave. No matter what it just kept coming back telling me something was wrong, that something was wrong with Seto.

_**Author's notes**_

Well this is just the first chapter to a story idea I've got so let me know if it's worth continuing and also if you want to ask any questions about it and stuff.


	2. A Blind Man Could See It

Hello again! Welcome to the next instalment of 'Stand by Me' ;) This chapter starts just a little bit before the end of the first one just to let you know ;)

Enjoy!

P.s I didn't really know how to type Joey accent so just imagine it ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything to do with it

Stand By Me

"I have cancer?" It felt so foreign to be saying those words yet they rolled so easily off my tongue.

"Yes, from what I can see you have lung cancer, it's been developing slowly, but for some time and has only now been detected, and although it will take a while the cancer _will_ kill you," Dr Peterson replied, she looked back to the scan results behind her.

I remained quiet in my seat, slowly processing the information that had just been spoken, after a few moments I spoke again, "What …what will happen to me?" I asked looking Dr Peterson in the eye.

"For now nothing should change, however in three or four month's time you'll start to grow weaker, more tired. After Six or seven months some movement will become almost unbearably painful. After that you'll eventually be confined to a wheelchair as walking would either be too painful or you just won't have the energy. And lastly, as the cancer spreads through all of your lungs, you'll spend your last days in bed until you are eventually killed by it."

"How long do you think I have until that happens?" I asked practically swallowing my emotions down, stopping me from down right screaming.

"From the way the cancer is developing I would say in eighteen or so months,"

"How did I even get it? I've never smoked in my life, you should know," I said trying to keep my voice as even as possible.

"There are many ways you can get it Mr Kaiba, in your case through second-hand smoking."

"Second-hand smoking?" I repeated still keeping my voice emotionless as possible.

Dr Peterson nodded before continuing, "Yes, your late Step-father's cigars are the cause, if you remember I'm sure you'll recall the countless times he would smoke one of them around you,"

I tried my best not to let my anger show through as I spoke, "Are you telling me that even after that _bastard_ is dead he's still making me suffer?"

"I'm sorry Mr Kaiba," She spoke bowing her head slightly.

"Don't be sorry, you're the Doctor, make me better!" I bellowed across the room unleashing my anger.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Mr Kaiba, with cancer it never is,"

Fear quickly replaced my anger as the reality of the situation slowly started to sink in. I clenched and unclenched my fists before looking back over to Dr Peterson, "There's got to be treatments, something…anything!"

She sighed, "There are, but past results have shown only a two percent chance of success, however if you're willing I'll do everything in my power to treat you," Dr Peterson finished flicking through her clip board as she did.

I nodded to show I was willing and stood from my chair, "I'll take whatever treatment I can get, two percent in still a chance and I'm not going down without a fight," I stated with full determination.

Dr Peterson smiled in almost a sad way before nodding, "Very well Mr Kaiba, I'll schedule you in for next week and we can start to sort things out as soon as possible," She said extending her hand to shake, which I accepted.

As we walked to the door to exit, Dr Peterson following me, I turned to face her blocking the door, "One more thing, when we walk out this door you aren't to utter a word of this to Kisara or Mokuba, and you're to act as if everything is perfectly fine, got it?" I said in a low tone, my eyes narrowing slightly.

Dr Peterson gave a quick nod and I turned on my heel to open the door and step out into the corridor. As soon as I stepped out into the corridor the first thing I saw was Kisara and Mokuba waiting patiently beside each other for me to return. They stood from their chairs as Dr Peterson and I approached them, and as they did I tried my best to act as naturally as possible and mask all my fears and concerns. However Mokuba seemed a little unconvinced as he looked over to me. He looked at me and I looked back at him, as if growing tired of my silence he then turned to look at Dr Peterson beside me. To her credit she smiled just as normally and when Mokuba looked back at me he looked a little confused.

Clasping my hands together I stepped forward before Mokuba could voice his thoughts, "Right Dr Peterson said we're done here, so how about we go and get some ice-cream and visit Yugi's game shop, hmm?" I asked, hopefully distracting Mokuba before he could say anything.

It seemed to work perfectly as he dropped his concerned expression and a smile replaced it, "Sure okay! See ya Dr Peterson, come on let's go!" He exclaimed as he raced on ahead leaving Kisara and I with Dr Peterson.

"Goodbye Dr Peterson lovely to see you again," Kisara smiled as she shook Peterson's hand, while I simply nodded politely.

Dr Peterson bid her farewells too, before disappearing back into her room. I then took Kisara's hand in mine and held her close as we went to catch up with Mokuba, who was standing by the hospital's doors.

"Come on guys! Hurry up!" Mokuba called as we neared closer.

"We're coming kid," I smiled slightly as we all walked outside and down the hospital's front steps.

"So is Roland picking us up or are we walking?" Mokuba asked as he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Why don't we walk? It's a lovely day and the game shop and ice-cream parlour is only around the corner from here," Kisara suggested, which Mokuba quickly agreed with and set out in front, almost leading us.

As we walked, Mokuba of course started conversation which I was in no mood for, thankfully however, Kisara seemed to pick up on it and was the one replying to Mokuba. My mind however, was else where; no matter what I tried I couldn't shake the thought of this cancer. What would I tell Kisara or Mokuba? How would they take it? Should I tell them separately or at the same time? So many questions and I couldn't even find an answer to one of them.

"Alright we're here, what flavours do you guys want?" Mokuba exclaimed pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up only to find we were in fact standing outside Chucky Cream's ice-cream parlour, time really does fly.

"I'll just have chocolate Mokuba," Kisara answered.

"Okay and you Seto?" Mokuba said turning his attention to me.

"I'm fine kid,"

"You're so boring Seto," He replied shaking his head, he then turned opened the shop's door while stepping inside. Before Kisara could follow Mokuba inside I gently tugged on her hand stopping her from going any further.

"Do you mind if we stay outside?" I said replying to her confused features.

"Sure, but why?"

"Just because," I shrugged unhelpfully.

She smiled sweetly as always, "You are strange sometimes Seto," Kisara then kissed me on the lips, "But I still love you."

"Alright, alright keep it PG guys. Geez I leave you alone for five minutes…" Mokuba trailed off as he returned from the shop and handed Kisara her ice-cream.

"Do you want to go to Yugi's game shop?" I taunted shutting Mokuba's teasing up.

It wasn't long until we did in fact reach Yugi's game shop, as Kisara said before; it was only around the corner from the ice-cream parlour. Mokuba, of course immediately ran towards the front door as soon as the shop came in sight, leaving Kisara and I to trail in after him. The annoying little bell jingled above our heads as I held the door open for Kisara and stepped through the threshold into the game shop. And just like every other time I'd been here, Grandpa Moto was perched on a stool behind the counter engrossed in some puzzle, only looking up at the sound of the bell. As soon as his eyes reached Kisara, Mokuba and I, his intense expression immediately soften and a smile over took his features.

"Kisara, my dear! What a pleasant surprise! And Mokuba and Seto, nice to see you too," He smiled while coming out from behind the counter and hugging Kisara. Not bothering to correct the old man to call me Kaiba, I simply nodded to show I heard, while Mokuba hugged him. Too be honest over the past few years I think Mokuba's looked at the old man as his own Grandpa, which I suppose is nice in a way.

Just as Mokuba came out of the hug the bell at the door sounded off again, revealing a boy, around the age of seven with his parents.

"You three can go on ahead into the sitting room, the rest of the gang is there while I sort out this customer," He smiled again before turning his attention to the boy and his parents.

His voice slowly faded as we went through the curtain that separated the shop and the rest of the house. Once again Mokuba led the way to the sitting room and walked in through the open door, with Kisara and I following. Even before I stepped into the room I could hear the Mutt's bark of laughter as I approach, I rolled my eyes trying not to think of what immature comment had set him off.

"Hi guys," Mokuba greeted as he entered the room, occupied by Yugi, Yami, Téa and the Mutt.

"I thought I heard Grandpa talking to someone, good to see you guys," Yugi replied as he smiled at the three of us, "Please have a seat," He finished gesturing to one of the vacant sofas.

As I sat down along with Kisara and Mokuba, I found I wasn't even in the mood for a civil 'hello' and decided to remain quiet. However, now I wished I did as I caught the sight of the mutt glaring at me from his seat and just knew he had to comment, _as usual._

"What's wrong Rich-boy? Too high and mighty for a quick 'hello?'" The mutt growled, his eyes narrowing in an _attempt_ to intimidate me.

Now usually I would have come up with some witty response that made Wheeler speechless and look foolish, (I already had several come backs in mind) but instead my features were overcome with a look of boredom and slight irritation.

"Not now Wheeler, I'm not in the mood. Have a bark at Mokuba or something," I said, resisting the urge to sigh. My reply made quite a few heads turn; even Wheeler's when I passed the chance to insult him.

And I guess the mutt just couldn't help himself as he had to push the matter further, "What's the matter with you? Got no smart-ass come backs left?" He taunted.

I closed my eyes to recollect myself, "Joey," I gritted out, "Do you have a hearing problem or something or is your attention span so small you weren't even listening when I said I wasn't in the mood?" I said dangerously calm, actually using his first name, now that got people even more surprised at my behaviour.

But of course instead of listening to reason Wheeler just had to open his big mouth again, "Geez, _someone's_ on their period," He muttered under his breath, however loud enough for me to hear.

That was it.

I shot to my feet towering over the mutt, and just when I was about to teach the dog a lesson, Yami clambered to his feet standing in between the two of us.

"How about we go get some drinks for everyone Kaiba," Yami cut in trying to defuse the situation.

I glared one last time at Wheeler, who was cowering behind Yami before I reluctantly decided to go with Yami. He turned towards the door and led out, heading towards the kitchen, me following behind.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Joey exclaimed clutching his head as he recovered from whatever object had hit him.

"You know what, why did you have to provoke Kaiba like that?" Téa said, raising her voice slightly.

"He started it…" The blonde mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms like a child being told off.

"Well you didn't have to finish it," Téa shot back with a sigh.

"It's not my fault; I thought he could take it. Usually he can, while sending another insult back I might add!" Joey defended, "Besides what's got him so worked up?"

Kisara sighed and looked to Joey, "I don't know, he was fine this morning, wasn't he Mokuba?"

"Uh-huh, Seto even took us out for ice-cream," Mokuba nodded along, with slight concern.

"Maybe it's just something to do with Kaiba Corp that's occupying his mind, I'm sure it's nothing to worry over," Yugi reassured with his usually cheery smile.

"Hmm…perhaps, but I wish he'd tell me," Kisara sighed again unconvinced, looking over to where her husband had exited the room.

"He probably will later tonight, or maybe he just doesn't want you to worry or something," Yugi tired again.

Although still full of concern and unconvinced Kisara smiled slightly and looked back towards Yugi, giving the go ahead for someone to change the topic.

I leaned up against the fridge with my arms folded over my chest and eyes closed. As I cleared my mind and let my frustration fade away I sighed and slowly opened my eyes again. Of course I knew when I opened them they would meet with Yami's, it was clear he didn't just call me out here to stay away from the mutt and make drinks.

He continued to stare at me, a slight frown across his face, "So…are you alright Kaiba?" He started.

"I'm perfectly fine, why?" I replied shifting my position against the fridge.

"_Well, _for one thing Joey seemed to be able to get under your skin, something that rarely, if ever at all happens…" He paused and looked at me again for a while without saying another word. After sighing and pushing back his hair slightly he continued, "Kaiba a blind man could see that something's bothering you and I'm guessing it's nothing simple."

"Humph, stop trying to be a therapist and keep out of my business Yami,"

"I was merely trying to help out a friend, but of course 'The Great Seto Kaiba' doesn't need help from anyone, right?"

I narrowed my eyes slightly, "Right."

"Just tell me what's wrong Kaiba!" Yami nearly yelled, clearly losing his patience.

"Will you calm down? When did I ever say something was wrong? I've just simply got a lot on my mind, end of, got it?" I said closing the kitchen door, preventing anyone in the sitting room from hearing our conversation.

"_Please_, I've known you long enough to be able to tell when something small is occupying your mind and when something big is bothering you, _worrying_ you!" Yami continued.

"What makes you so special anyway? Even if I did have a problem don't you think I'd tell Mokuba or Kisara first? What makes you think that I would confine in you?" I asked stepping away from the fridge and unfolding my arms.

"Because Kaiba…you may trust and love Mokuba and Kisara with all you heart but to stop them from worrying you lock things always. You let your problems grows inside your mind until one of them stumbles upon the truth,"

"Shut up," _Fuck,_ I hate it when he's right.

"So you admit I'm right?"

"I'm not admitting anything," I stated clearly, stepping closer to Yami.

"Kaiba can't you see I'm trying to help?"

"Help?" I couldn't believe me ears, "How in anyway is this helping? How is trying to probe me helping?"

"Because I'm not gonna let another problem take up your mind. I mean just now you were ready to attack Joey! Who's to say that next time you won't take out on me or even Kisara? What if you hurt her?"

I grinded my teeth and narrowed my eyes almost to slits as I glared at Yami in front of me, "I would _never_, _never_ harm Kisara in _any_ way!" I seethed biting back my anger at the very thought.

"How do you know that Kaiba?" Yami challenged, I could feel my anger boiling up again.

"Because I love her!"

"Is that enough? You could end up hurting her more than protecting her Kaiba, what if one night you decided to drink some of your troubles away, Kisara, only trying to help could become a victim, suppose you became abusive in your drunken stupor? You wouldn't have control, you wouldn't have reason, who's to say it couldn't happen Kaiba?"

"It's cancer!" I finally let out, not being able to take anymore of Yami's words. I watched as he stepped back, dazed and wide eyed, just…staring at me, completely rendered speechless.

Finally recovering slightly he spoke again, except this time much quieter, "Wh-what?" Yami asked, almost hesitantly.

"I…I have cancer. That's what's been on my mind," I spoke, much quietly myself.

He stumbled as the words reached his ears and went for the nearest chair and took a seat, "Kaiba…I-I I didn't know, I just didn't think…" Before he could think of what to say I cut him off.

"Its fine, you said it yourself, you were just trying to help a friend," I ran a hand through my hair and decided to take a seat opposite Yami.

"Is it…?" He let the question hang in the air unfinished but I knew what he meant.

"Yeah, its terminal, there's treatments but there's not a high success rate. I was told this morning, as you can probably guess I haven't told Mokuba or Kisara yet," I resisted the urge to sigh for what felt like the millionth time today.

"How will you tell them?"

"I don't know. I was thing of telling Kisara first, preferably tonight or tomorrow. It's just…where do I even start?" I said shaking my head in dismay.

We sat in silence, Yami was probably mulling over the information he'd been told. There was nothing more to say really, nothing that could help or change anything, but what Yami said next I really couldn't help agreeing to.

"Well…that sucks," He spoke solemnly.

"Yeah…yeah it does."

**Author's Notes**

Right straight down to business, what do all of you think? Please review any comments, thoughts or questions.

I just wanted to say if any of you thought Yami was a bit out of character when he was shouting at Kaiba, he didn't really mean it he just wanted to know what was going on. ;)

Anyway other than that I think I did pretty well with keeping people in character if anyone disagrees please let me know and maybe I can improve if you give me some pointers ;)

Hopefully I'll be able to update soon but only if you review!


	3. Life's not Perfect

Sorry about the long wait be here's the next chapter ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything to do with it

* * *

><p><span>Stand by Me<span>

When Seto and Yami came back into the sitting room from their trip to the kitchen to get some drinks something seemed different. I couldn't quite place it though; it wasn't as if it was something visibly or physically out of place. No, instead it was as if Seto's and Yami's whole demeanour had completely changed, more so for Yami. What I mean is Yami seems…he seems…a little more…how can I put this? He just seems a little…distant, like he's thinking about something. And Seto, well…he's always thinking about _something_, but he seems a bit down I suppose. Maybe it's just me; maybe I'm just looking into to it too much. They only went to make drinks right?

I silently watched the two take their seats after setting down the tray of drinks on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Seto put his arm around me as he sat down and pulled me slightly closer to his body.

"Are you alright?" I said dropping my voice so only Seto could here me as everyone else's conversations continued.

I could have sworn I saw a flash of alarm dance across his eyes, but it was gone in a second, "Of course," He answered, gripping my hand gently to reassure me.

I looked at him unconvinced but didn't push the matter further, it could always wait until tonight, if it's important Seto will tell me about it. However, and call me paranoid if you want but I kept my eye on Seto and his different behaviour that afternoon, well as best I could without being classified as a stalker. So once we left Yugi's and Seto was called by his office to come down to Kaiba Corp I didn't follow. Instead Mokuba and I walked home together taking advantage of the beautiful weather for the second time today. Not having anything better to do as soon as we arrived at Kaiba Mansion I offered to help Mokuba pack his bag for the sleepover he was going to tonight, and considering he had to leave in less than an hour and hadn't even got anything ready for it he gladly accepted. Once Mokuba was finished packing Roland dropped him off at his friend's house before knocking off for the day as well, leaving me alone in the mansion, awaiting Seto's arrival back home.

So here I was sitting comfortably in the sitting room curled up on the sofa reading a few pages of my book while as I said waiting for my husband to return home. At a few minutes past six o'clock I heard the front door swing open and footsteps echoing off of the marble floor in the front hall.

* * *

><p>As I finished climbing the steps up to my front door and opened it I couldn't help but like a sigh escape through my lips. After swinging the door open and closing it behind me gently I shrugged out of my coat and hung it over my right arm. Once I set down my briefcase by the door I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and sighed again. I didn't want to do this, so much so I even delayed my departure from Kaiba Corp as much as possible. The only reason I didn't call and say I was going to do an all-nighter was because this needed to be done, and the longer I prolonged it the harder it will be to tell Kisara. I slumped my shoulders slightly as I walked through the main foyer and into the sitting room where I suspected Kisara would be.<p>

As I entered the room Kisara looked up from her book and smiled warmly, setting it down to the side. I smiled slightly, almost sadly back and draped my coat over the back of the armchair in front of me. I sat myself down next to my wife and almost slouched in my seat, hoping Kisara would blame my lack of posture on tiredness, not the dread of having to tell her the news. She seemed to as she looked at me sympathetically and cuddled up to my chest.

"Long day?"

"Something like that, yeah," I said lifting my arm up slightly so Kisara could nestle up against me properly.

"Did Mokuba go off to his friend's house alright?" I asked, mentally scowling myself for stalling and not getting on with telling Kisara.

"Yeah, he was fine I helped him pack his things and Roland dropped him off before going home himself,"

"Good, good, have you eaten?" Damn it stop stalling!

"Uh-huh, I cooked up some pasta there's still some in the fridge if you're hungry," Kisara replied looking up at me.

"Pasta? Well…I am a little hungry," I lied; I had to clench my jaw to stop my conscience from yelling out I ate something on the way home.

"I'll go and get you some then," Kisara stated as she got up and was about to head to the kitchen, while I had a small debate with myself.

Finally giving in, I got up as well to stop Kisara from leaving the room. I'm going to tell her now and that's that!

"Kisara wait," She stopped and turned on her heel to face me, a slight frown on her beautiful features as if to question why I stopped her, "Could you sit back down? I…we need to talk," I said at last, watching as her frown deepened slightly.

"Err…sure, what about?" She said, not taking her eyes of off me as she resumed her seat.

I ran my hand through my hair as I went over what I was going to say through my mind, "What's this about Seto?" Kisara asked with a trace of worry in her voice as I began to pace up and down in front of her, still pondering on what to say and how to begin.

I ceased my pacing and looked back to Kisara who had now began to show visible signs of concern as she sat there waiting nervously for my response. I decided to take a seat and sat down on the same sofa as Kisara, however creating a small distance between us.

I opened my mouth only to snap it shut again without uttering a single syllable, I then closed my eyes briefly and proceeded to take a moment to think, only to open them again as I felt a small hand envelop around mine. I looked down at Kisara's hand against my own and looked back at her, who was still waiting for me to speak, "Seto is everything alright?" She said with a gentle squeeze of my hand.

"Kisara there's something I've been needing to talk to you about, something that I'm not quite sure how to say," I looked at her hand on mine and held it, "I'm not sure how you'll react…heck I still can't believe it myself. But no matter what happens I will always love with all my heart okay? And I might not say it often but I do alright? I need you to remember that."

"Seto you're starting to scare me, what is it you need to tell me?"

"I'm sorry I keep trying to prolong this as much as I can, I should just go right ahead and say it instead of thinking of ways to void telling you. So…here goes…" I took a deep breath before continuing, "Kisara…I…I have cancer."

The second I uttered those words it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, but that still didn't take away the reality of the situation. I looked up one last time to catch a glimpse of Kisara's reaction; she was still looking at me as though what I'd said had gone straight over her head.

Remaining quiet Kisara simply sat still opposite me. I began to grow unnerved at the lack of response from Kisara; I didn't know what to do, I expected some signs of emotion, anything but she just sat there deadly quiet. My uneasiness grew with each passing second, "Kisara? Please say something," I asked gently, reaching out to cup her cheek with my hand.

"Can…cancer…?" Her voice shook as she said the simple word in a mere whisper, "Wh-what…what does this mean?"

"It means in eighteen months or so my time will be up," I didn't even have to finish my sentence before I heard a short gasp escape Kisara's lips. I knew I was being blunt with handling this conversation, but too be honest I had no other ideas on how to tell her.

"Eight…eighteen months?" I could hear the raw emotion lace each syllable she spoke, and as I continued to looked at my wife I could see tears threatening to fall.

Again I was stuck on what to do, should I continue? Or simply comfort her? Well I knew what I _wanted_ to do, and so I didn't waste another minute contemplating and brought Kisara into my embrace. I encased by arms around her petite frame, almost acting as a shield. I could feel Kisara's small hands fist into my shirt as if she was holding onto dear life, onto _my_ life. And finally the tears that threatened to fall finally did as they poured down her face and dampened my shirt slightly.

"Yo…you can't go Seto, I…I won't let you," Kisara whimpered as she tightened her grip on my shirt.

"Shh shh, don't cry Kisara please don't cry," I hushed soothing, rubbing her back for comfort.

"Isn't th…there treatments? Or the…therapy?" Came the stuttered crying response.

"There are, but past results have only shown a two percent success rate, but-"

"So…so you're going to…to…to give up?" She cried before I could finish my sentence.

"No, no of course not, Kisara look at me," I murmured in her ear, gently pulling back from her and tilting her head up. Her watery eyes met mine and her bottom lip quivered.

"I'm not going to let this disease beat me, okay? I'll take whatever treatments, therapy and anything else that will help because I'm not giving up," I stated strongly as I locked my gaze with Kisara's.

I paused and toned my voice down to a more comforting level, "I promise I won't leave you and I never break my promises," I said drawing her into a hug again, gently rocking back and forth slightly.

I felt Kisara nestle against my chest as I held her, "I don't wan…want you to leave…what about our future? Everything we've talked about? It was so per…perfect,"

I tightened my grip around her slightly as I too thought back to what we had discussed in the past. And she was right, everything was perfect. We were going to leave Domino for a year or so, and take a tour around the world, everywhere that was romantic in anyway. From city nights in Paris to sunset beaches in Hawaii, simply just enjoy each other's presence. And then after, after we'd seen the world and all its wonders we would return back home to Domino and start a family of our own. We'd experience the joys of becoming parents, from telling everyone we knew about the pregnancy to the seeing the life developing inside Kisara at the first sonogram to building a nursery for the baby.

We had it all planned, in everyway it was perfect, but I guess we forgot that life, no matter who you are is never perfect.

"Shhh, everything will be fine we'll get through this," I shushed, murmuring quietly in Kisara's ear.

"What if we can't? What if-"

"We're not going to think about 'what ifs' Kisara, all I know is that I'm not leaving you for anything," I cut in, however not harshly, wanting to erase any doubts in Kisara's mind, they were already eating away at mine.

"I'm scared Seto, I don't want to lo…lose you," Kisara whispered.

"I know, I know…and I'm…scared too," I admitted kissing Kisara on the forehead as I did so, "But it doesn't matter because like I told you, I'm not going to let this beat me. We're still going to have everything we planned for, just we're going to have to wait a little longer until we do," I finished, stroking Kisara's silky hair.

"You…you promise?" She sniffled quietly.

"I promise."

After that the room remained quiet except for the occasional snivel from Kisara and my few soothing words every now and again. However soon that too faded and when I looked down at the woman I was holding I noticed she had fallen into a deep sleep. Letting a rare smile make an appearance I couldn't help but forget about our past conversation, and just watch Kisara's peaceful features. After a moment or two of just appreciating the goddess before me I raised to my feet, taking Kisara with me in my arms. Careful as not to wake her I then cautiously walked out into the main foyer and up the staircase to the first floor. Once on the landing I walked along the empty corridor, arriving at our bedroom door. I then shifted Kisara's position slightly and with slight difficulty turned the handle and opened the door.

I set Kisara down on one of the sofas in the room and then crossed through the archway separating my bedroom and office and reached my bed. Pulling back the bed's quilt cover and fluffing up the pillows I then returned back to Kisara's sleeping figure and took her in my arms again. After setting her down in the bed and loosely covering her with the quilt I sat on the edge of the bed and took my shoes off. I decided not to change into something to sleep in due to my tiredness and joined Kisara in the bed. As if sensing me, Kisara sub-consciously nestled up closer to my body and rested against my chest.

I sighed and held Kisara close, savouring each passing second I had with her in my arms. Closing my eyes I tried to forget about today, about tomorrow and what ever else was to come in the near future. For once in my life I just forgot about everything and let my dreams take me away to somewhere without the cares of the day.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

What did ya think?

It's a little short and I do apologize, but please let me hear any comments you might have ;)


	4. Things will be different

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, much appreciated ;) And also thank you to anyone who added 'Stand by Me' to their favourites ;)

To K5Rakitan,

I couldn't pm you cuz you disabled it or something but if you wouldn't mind beta reading me then I'd be more than happy to let you ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything related to it

* * *

><p><span>Stand by Me<span>

I woke up fairly late the next morning; Kisara must have unplugged my alarm clock as I didn't awake to its deafening tone. Instead it was the gentle feeling of Kisara tracing the lines on my hand with her soft touches that was responsible for waking me. I fluttered open my eyes and blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the morning light before they landed on Kisara, who was still resting on my chest. She didn't seem to notice I was awake but was only briefly and mildly surprised when I spoke.

"Kisara?" I called gently, watching as she ceased her touches momentarily at the sound of my voice.

She shifted her position as she turned to look at me and smiled just like always. However from her slightly puffy eyed appearance and redness around her eyes I could tell she'd been silently crying this morning.

"You've been crying," it was more of an observation than a question.

Trying to shake it off Kisara rubbed her eyes briefly before looking back to me, "Oh no, my eyes are just a little agitated from my hay-fever, that's all," She smiled again, this time a lot less convincing.

As if sensing my doubt Kisara sat up in bed and got ready to step out, "Really Seto its fine, _I'm_ fine. Now why don't we get ready for the day?" She said, actually stepping out of the bed now.

I grabbed her hand in a strong grip, however still not tight enough to hurt her, "Kisara," I sighed "Please don't do this."

She looked at me, but stayed silent as if going over something in her mind. Slowly Kisara then made her way back to the bed and laid down beside me, watching me as she did so, however still remaining quiet.

Mentally scowling myself for probably making the situation worse I then turned towards my wife who had cease watching me and was staring up at the ceiling. Not sure on what to do I rolled over and placed my hands either of Kisara's body, practically on top of her. She was now looking at me; however it was more because I had blocked her line of sight towards the ceiling. The eyes that I was so used to seeing full of life and love were now distant and distracted.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

I was cut off my Kisara flinging her arms around my neck as she pulled herself into my body and cuddled me close. A little taken aback I blinked a couple of times while I gained my bearings, and once I did I wrapped my arms around Kisara's small frame.

"Just…don't leave me Seto, promise me," Kisara whispered against me.

"I won't, I promise."

We stayed in each other embrace for a moment or two, before both pulling away and stepped off the bed again together. Taking her hand in mine I led her out the room and down the empty hallway to the staircase. After our descent we walked together into the kitchen, where we were greeted by two other people. One was Roland dressed in his usual black suit, except this time also wearing a white apron over it.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Kaiba, good morning," Roland bowed as he greeted us.

"Morning Roland, morning Mokuba," The later was sitting at the table eating some pancakes; he barely looked up but gave a nod as a response.

"Will you be having breakfast? I've made pancakes, Master Mokuba's request, sir," Roland replied as he gesture to the steaming plate of pancakes on the counter.

Looking to Kisara, she nodded yes which cued Roland to nod and smile also before dishing out a few pancakes each and placing them on a plate on the table for us, "Now if you don't mind Mr Kaiba, but I need to get back to my duties," Roland said, removing his apron in the process.

"Not at all Roland, thank you," I replied with a curt nod, out of habit. Still with Kisara's hand in my own I approached the tabled and took a seat opposite my brother while Kisara sat next to him.

"Very good, Sir." And with that Roland bowed once more and left the room.

"Morning Mokuba, did you have a nice time last night?" Kisara asked,

"Yeah it was awesome, me and Dale stayed up all night playing video games, it was great," Mokuba chirped up happily.

I glanced over to Mokuba and noticed he had finished eating and was picking at his leftovers, "So, how come you're back? I thought you were staying at your friend's house and weren't coming back till later," I asked as I started eating my own pancakes.

"Well Roland picked me up didn't he?" Mokuba shot back, in a voice completely opposite to his usual carefree tone that he was using just moments ago.

I glanced to Kisara who was just as surprised as I was and looked back at my brother, a scowl slowly seeping into my features, "What's with the tone kid? Is everything alright?"

Mokuba dropped his fork so it clanged as it hit his plate and he stood from his chair pushing it back considerably, "Why do you assume something's wrong? What do you expect me to be happy and carefree all the time? _Please_ and they call me naïve," Every word was dripping was hostility and soon after he finished, Mokuba stormed past the two of us and out the room, leaving me too stunned by this new behaviour to even utter a word.

"What's got in to him?" Kisara spoke bringing me back to the present.

"I don't know, and I don't like it," I replied staring after where Mokuba had just left, "Have I done something to upset him?"

Shrugging Kisara shook her head, "I don't know, he seems angry at you for something though," '

"What did I do? He was fine with me yesterday, and I haven't seen him since then," I questioned whist folding my arms.

"I don't know dear, but I think it would be wise to talk to him," Kisara commented as she rose from her seat and took our empty plates and placed them in the sink.

"Yeah I guess," I agreed rising from my seat also, "Do you think it's because I had to leave for Kaiba Corp yesterday?"

Kisara shrugged again, "Perhaps, but I'm just as clueless as you."

I nodded and tucked my chair under the table before leaving the room also and making my way towards and up the stairs, too preoccupied with my thoughts to notice the silent sniffles coming from Kisara as she stood with her back to me at the sink.

* * *

><p>I silently prayed Seto wouldn't hear my quite cries, once he stood from his seat. Thankfully he seemed too distracted with his own thoughts that he didn't and once he left the room I left the tears roll freely. I know I shouldn't keep crying like this, it's pathetic really, and it's not as if it makes me feel any better or improves the situation, quite the opposite really. But I still continued to, it was about the only thing I can do. Besides I need to learn to toughen up, Seto's going to need me to be strong in the near future. And so will Mokuba, I can't bear the thought of him finding out, that poor boy; nothing ever seems to go right for the Kaiba brothers does it?<p>

I snivelled one last time before attempting to wipe my tears, however useless the attempt may be. Just as I did go to do so I heard the shrill rings of the telephone emit and bounce off the walls of the kitchen. After recovering form the not so pleasant surprise I took a deep breath to compose myself and reached for the house phone that was placed on the wall next to me.

"Hel…hello?" I greeted in a voice very different form my usual cheeriness.

"_Kisara is that you?"_

"Uh-huh it's me Joey, what's up?"

"_Oh right you just sounded different as all, have you been crying?" _I gulped slightly louder than normal, however I was careful not to let Joey hear_, "Anyway I was just calling to see if Saturday night dinner is still on, me and the gang was just wondering is all,"_

"Erm err…" Act natural; make it seem like nothing is wrong! "Yep of course Joey Saturday night's still on, I'll see you then, okay?"

"Cool okay, erm…are you sure you'll alright Kisara?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine Joey stop worrying," I laughed nervously.

"_And are you sure you haven't been crying? Did you and Rich-boy have a fight or something? Cuz you know I'll be straight down there to kick his rich-"_

"No! Erm no, everything fine, Seto's fine, I'm fine we're all fine, bye Joey, talk to you soon," And with that I hung up the phone, breathing a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Joey?" Came Yugi's voice as I slowly put the receiver of the phone back in its holder.<p>

"I don't know, but I think something wrong with Kisara," I answered, stroking my chin as I faced the rest of my friends.

"Really? Why what's wrong with her?" Téa asked as she looked at me with a concerned expression on her features.

I scratched my head and pushed a few of my blonde bangs out the way before answering, "I can't say for sure, but I've got a feeling something's happened between her and Rich-boy, when I asked she got all jumpy and changed the subject,"

"I'm sure it's nothing, she's probably just worried that he was working late hours at Kaiba Corp or something like that," Yami added quickly, clearly trying to brush the subject aside.

I frowned slightly at this but didn't comment on it, "No, I'm defiantly sure she had been crying, plus she'd probably tell us if it's something like that," I continued, walking around the room in thought.

"But…even if it isn't I'm sure it's nothing to do with us and Kisara _or_ Kaiba for that matter wouldn't want us getting involved," Yami insisted, again trying to change the subject like something was wrong, as if he _knew_ was wrong.

"That may be, but if that is the case, which I think it is I want to be there for Kisara, she's our friend," I argued with a nod more to myself, "I'm gonna go there anyway, if only to check on things," However as soon as I went to grab my jacket Yami immediately sprang to his feet and blocked my path.

"What now? Why don't we duel now or something?" He said casually stretching his arms to block my path even further.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at my friend and looked at him sceptically as did everyone else in the room, "What do you know Yami? You're obviously hiding something."

His purple eyes widened considerably as alarm danced across his usually composed face, "What? I'm not hiding anything Joey, you're just paranoid," Yami said waving it off.

"No I think Joey's right, what _do_ you know?" Yugi asked piping up as he rose to his feet Téa doing the same.

"I told you, nothing. I just don't want to drive all the way to Kaiba Mansion for nothing, that's all."

"Is that right?" Téa asked crossing her arms over her chest, Yami nodding in response.

"Well maybe we want to go and visit, you know just see Mokuba or something," Yugi said looking at Yami for a reply.

When he said nothing the three of us stepped around Yami and went for my apartment's front door. "Wait! Wait! Why don't we just go out for lunch or something? I'll buy yours Joey, all you can eat, what do you say?"

For a moment I was completely distracted when Yami said the words 'all you can eat' but quickly snapped out of it when Yugi elbowed me in the ribs gently.

"That's it Yami, I don't know what Kaiba's said or done to make you stall us but it but it ain't gonna work no more, we're going to Kaiba Mansion whether you like it or not!" I declared as I charged through and went to tackle Yami, however instead of smashing him to the ground I roughly pulled him over my shoulder in a firemen's lift.

"Hey, hey! Put me down Joey or I swear I'll mind crush you into next week!" Yami exclaimed in which we snickered as the former Pharaoh kicked and screamed to break free.

"Go ahead, do it then," I taunted as I continued out my apartment while Téa held the door open for me.

We walked down the steps once we got out onto the hallway and out the front door, Yami still screaming for help all the way. Soon we were outside where I'd parked my car and after throwing him in the back seat and locking the doors once everyone else was in we buckled up and started our journey to Kaiba Mansion.

* * *

><p>I finally reached the top of the stairs and looked around briefly before continuing my journey to Mokuba's room where I assumed he'd be. After I reached he bedroom door I hesitated before going straight inside, I don't want to piss him off any more so I might as well play it safe and knock.<p>

"Mokuba? It's me, can I come in?" I asked waiting for a response after knocking on the wood of the door twice.

"Do what you want, it's your house," Was the short response I got, taking it as a sign to continue I turned the door handle and proceeded into my brother's room.

Surprisingly the room wasn't a complete pig sty; you could at least see the colour of the carpet, I could only assume a maid had attempted to clean the room. I saw Mokuba laying on his front reading some gaming magazine, not even looking up at my arrival. Realizing that me just standing there wouldn't get my brother's attention I decided to speak again.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I spoke, waiting for whatever snapping remark Mokuba had.

"It's up to you, like I said it's _your_ house," Mokuba shrugged as he flipped over a page.

My frown deepened considerably as my patience with Mokuba's behaviour was beginning to wear thin. Glancing behind me I saw an idle desk chair and pulled it closer and sat to the side of Mokuba.

"Mokuba, I'm beginning to grow tired of this attitude, can you just grow up and tell me what's bothering you?"

When I received no response I growled in frustration, I hated being ignored especially by my own brother, "Is this because I had to run off to Kaiba Corp yesterday?"

Mokuba looked up and gave me the dirtiest look I've ever seen from him before sneering, "You know it's not always about _you_, you may find this hard to believe but the world _doesn't_ revolve around _you!_"

Lost at what to do and by Mokuba's behaviour I was rendered speechless for a second time today. Finally snapping out of it I simply glared at Mokuba like I would a worthless employee and rose to my feet, "Fuck it, you know what if you've got some problem with me then grow some balls and say it! But if you're going to act like a petulant child then I really couldn't give a toss," I yelled, letting my anger get the better of me, as I turned on my heel towards the door I regretted handling the situation in that way.

From behind me I heard Mokuba scramble to his feet and his magazine flutter to the floor, "Go on then walk away and leave me, it wouldn't be the first time or the last!"

I whirled round back to face Mokuba and saw his expression falter slightly at the sight of my anger, "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled watching as my brother took a step back.

Regaining his confidence Mokuba curled his hands into fist as he looked at me, "Oh don't act like you don't know _big brother_," He spat.

"No really, just what are you getting at?"

"Fine, I guess I'll have to spell it out for you huh?" He glared flaring his arms out in frustration, "Last night Roland took me back to the mansion because I forgot something, when I walked in I saw your briefcase by the door and assumed you were back. Instead of just taking my stuff and leaving I wanted to quickly say a goodbye to you! However when I found you in the sitting room with Kisara I hesitated to enter, do you know why?"

I visibly gulped, thinking over what he could have heard, "How…how much did you hear?"

His eyes narrowed further, "Oh not so innocent now are we? I heard enough and you know what it made me feel sick! How could you Seto? How could you do this to Kisara?"

Before I could answer he cut me off, "Save it! I don't want to hear it, you know I really thought you changed since you met Kisara; you had everyone fooled that you did even me! But I guess everyone was right about you, you are just an unfeeling, heartless machine, _you_ don't deserve to be called human!"

When Mokuba finished I was both immensely hurt and confused, "Mokuba, what did you hear?" I asked a lot quieter than he expected to hear.

He scoffed and tossed me another look of pure disgust, "I heard and saw Kisara crying her eyes out, and her repeatedly saying 'don't leave me' or 'don't go', I mean how- no why would you even want to throw what you have with her all away? Is there someone else? That's it isn't it? You've found some whore of a woman right? Urgh, were you even planning on telling me? Or would you just get up and leave one day, leave me and Kisara behind?"

As Mokuba finished his explanation, I couldn't help but just stare at him, completely shocked that he would assume such a story after only hearing snippets of the conversation. After recovering only slightly I ran my hand through my hair and sighed like I always do, this means I'm gonna have to tell Mokuba the truth, all of it. This wasn't quite the idea I had in mind to tell my brother, but it looks like I have no other choice.

"Mokuba…we need to talk," I almost whispered, catching Mokuba off guard with my lack of anger.

"What do you think we're doing?" He argued back forcefully.

"Look grab your shoes and follow me, we need to talk, what you heard last night is something completely different to what you assumed. So just…walk with me for a bit," I explained heading back towards the door and waiting for Mokuba's response.

Sceptically, Mokuba looked at me and put on his trainers with out taking his eyes off me. After he sorted them out he got off of his bed and followed me out the bedroom, yet to say anything. I could feel him glaring at me in the back of my head as we continued back down the hallway and down the staircase. We reached the main foyer and saw Kisara crossing pass towards the sitting room.

"We're just going to take a quick walk, okay?" I said as I we passed by.

She looked at me, to Mokuba and then back to me in sad understanding before nodding, "Alright, I'm just going to relax in the sitting room anyway," Kisara smiled happily, but I knew better. Instead of comforting my wife, I'll regretfully simply kissed her on the cheek and walked on, Mokuba following behind.

Finally we reached the front door and I held it open for Mokuba as he stepped outside and waited for me to lead again. I did so I led him down the driveway and eventually out the gate. I wasn't sure where I was going, my feet just seemed to be guiding me and which ever way I was headed it felt right. Mokuba remained silent throughout the journey; although I could see the glances he snuck my way out the corner of my eye. After a little bit longer of walking I ended up somewhere I hadn't been in years, the last time I was here had to have be when I was at least ten or eleven. But even though it had been a while since I'd even stepped foot in this place, I could still see my memories of playing in the sand pit or chasing Mokuba or going down the slide as clear as day.

Although it was small it hadn't changed much, I stepped through the small gate and into the empty park and approached the swing set, hesitating before taking a seat. Mokuba watched me before doing the same. We were both silent, I was swinging gently back and forth as I thought.

Taking in a deep breath I looked to Mokuba on my left and spoke, "I need to tell you something kid, something that's not too good,"

Mokuba looked at me again but said nothing once more so I continued, "When I saw Dr Peterson yesterday she told me some news, she said that on one of my chest scans there was something that had been developing for some time and had only been detected now."

Mokuba frowned, but not in anger this time, merely confusion, "What do you mean Seto?" His was voice a lot less hostile with concern evident.

"Well what I'm trying to say is…I've got cancer," I confessed, completely unprepared for what Mokuba's reaction will be.

Mokuba's whole body tensed as if he's been frozen once the words came out my mouth.

"That was why Kisara was so upset last night kid, that's all," I finished.

Mokuba slowly looked up at me as a look of realization dawned on him, "Wait, Kisara said she didn't want you to leave her…does…does that mean you're…dying…?"

I looked away not wanting to answer; although I told Kisara everything would work out and I wouldn't let this cancer kill me I knew the reality of the situation. And I'd be fooling myself if I did think I could survive, perhaps its best if I don't give Mokuba any false hope either.

"I didn't want to have to tell you this way or so soon but, yes this cancer will kill me and from what Dr Peterson told me I've only got eighteen months until it does," I said at last, only imagining what emotions were dancing across Mokuba's face.

As soon as I had said those words Mokuba reacted by thrusting his body forward and clasping his arms around my waist in an embrace. I expected what Mokuba might have done and this was one of those things, sighing I tried to comfort my brother as I did Kisara and held him closer as I stroked his hair, much like I did when we were kids when Mokuba would come into my bedroom at night after a nightmare.

"I'm…I'm sorry Seto. I didn't mean…mean to yell at yo…you, I…I didn't know. I shouldn't have sai…said all those things!" Mokuba sputtered as his voice was about to break.

"It's okay kid, its okay. I know you didn't mean it, you just got carried away," I soothed continuing to hold my brother protectively.

He sniffed and I knew he had started to cry, "I'm not gonna let you…leave Seto, I…I…still need you…bi…big brother," He cried as he clung onto my shirt, gripping me tightly as if afraid that if he let go he would lose me.

Again I was stuck with what to do, I had already given Kisara enough false hope, and telling Mokuba the same would only make it worse in the end.

"You've got to be strong kid; I need you to be if I'm going to go through this and so does Kisara," I whispered in the same tone.

He shook his head against my chest, "No…stop tal…talking like that Se…Seto, you're gonna be fi…fine" He whimpered.

"Mokuba," He looked up at me as I said his name and I looked at his tear streaked face, "I was never going to stay on this Earth forever, and at some point you will need to realise I can't always be there for you forever," I explained in a harder tone, but not harsh, "And when I do go, and up until then I'm going to need you to take care of Kisara for me, and in time you will grow and live your life without me being there constantly watching your shadow, that's all I want,"

"But…but-"

I cut him off, "Just promise you'll do that, that you two with support each other, that you continuing going on without me," I almost pleaded.

"If…if that's what you want, if…that will…make you happy…then…I'll do my best," Mokuba nodded trying to dry his eyes as best he could.

I smiled sadly and nodded, "It will."

Mokuba nodded once more, this time stronger and gave me one last hug before receding back and returning to his original position on the swing. We sat together in a comfortable silence, each looking at the clouds passing by above our heads.

"These next months…are gonna be different, aren't they Seto?" Mokuba asked absentmindedly.

"It's nothing us Kaiba's can't handle," I smirked, however it lack its usual smugness as I ruffled Mokuba's hair affectionately, "We best be getting back, huh?" I said rising off of the swing, Mokuba mimicking my actions.

We walked back in silence again, just watching the world go by as we walked back to the Mansion.

* * *

><p>"Alright! Kaiba Mansion, we're here baby!" Joey exclaimed from the driver's seat as Kaiba Mansion did in fact appear in the distance.<p>

I scowled from the back seat at the blonde, which he either missed or ignored as he pulled up to the front gates, "Right input the code and…ta-da! The gates are open," Joey said at loud as he finished typing in the security code and drove on in up the driveway, damn I was hoping he'd forget again!

The unreliable car jittered to a halt as Joey parked it up before stepping out, along with Téa and Yugi. From the rolled down window on the back door Joey poked his head in and smiled smugly at me, "Ain't you coming Yami?" He mocked leaning forward, "What's that? You're a little tied up at the moment?"

"Mmmpffft!" I yelled, muffled by the duck type around my mouth as I tried to hit Joey, failing however due to the rope tied securely around my body. I was in this shameful predicament due to the fact I couldn't 'behave' in the car properly. Apparently trying everything I could to stop the car or interrupt the driver on a main road was inappropriate behaviour. I only tried to attack Joey twice, it's not like I actually succeeded, although perhaps a third time I could of…Well we could have all died in the process, but I'd rather die from that then from Kaiba, because I just know he's gonna go berserk when he finds out I couldn't stop the gang from coming over this week like I promised. Hopefully he's already told Mokuba and Kisara of the news before the gang can disrupt things.

"You don't want to come? Okay I guess we'll be back in a few hours!"

"Rmmpaafff!" I shouted again as I struggled to break free.

"Alright, we'll let you out, geez," The blonde rolled his eyes, as he opened the car door.

My eyes widened as he approached to do so due to the fact I was leaned up against it, knowing what would happen if he opened it, "Mmmmmfoooft! Foooft!" Of course it was too late and as soon as the car door opened I flopped out the car to the hard gravel, with nothing to break the fall but my face.

"Owwwmmm," I groaned in pain.

"Oops, sorry Yami, our bad he, he," Yugi chuckled nervously as he along with Téa and Joey helped me up to my feet, untying me in the process.

I brushed myself off and continued to glare at my so-called friends, "Alright, alright, we're at Kaiba's place and nothings out of the ordinary, now let's head back home,"

"Yami we're outside the Mansion, how on Earth can you tell nothing is out of the ordinary from out here?" Téa asked with a shake of head as she turned on her heel and lead Yugi and Joey up the marble steps to the front door.

I sprinted past the trio and blocked the path with my arms again, "Erm…the…the house could be on fire?" I suggested.

"Jesus Yami your acting like Kaiba's dead and you're trying to cover up the murder!" Joey remarked as he pushed past, I turned pale at the very sentence and how true some of it could be.

As the three reached the door I mentally prayed it was locked, unfortunately the Gods weren't on my side to day and the door was pushed open and we all stepped inside. The place was quiet, and for a moment I began to hope that no one was home, however that didn't last long as a sound emitted from one of the nearby rooms.

A sound close to sobbing, and when we heard it again I was certain it was a woman crying.

"Is that Kisara…?" Yugi whispered.

"It must be, sounds like she's crying though," Téa replied, whispering also for some reason.

"Crying? Na I wouldn't say that, I think we're assuming just a bit too much here guys," I interjected stepping in from of Joey's path again.

Joey gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists, "If Rich-boy's done anything to hurt her I'm kicking his ass!" He said storming forward towards the room Kisara's cries were coming from.

"What that's ridiculous! Kaiba would never hurt Kisara, I don't even think he's home at the moment," I casually waved it off.

"Well if he didn't hurt her then why isn't he here comforting his wife?"

I opened my mouth to say something back, only to close it shut when nothing came to me.

"Well we can at least do what Money bags should be doing!" Joey continued as he advanced forward again and pushed past me while Yugi and Téa followed.

I gave a sigh of defeat as the trio approached the door, I couldn't do anything else to stop or stall them. As soon as they open that door they'll see Kisara crying her eyes out, Joey will jump to ridiculous conclusions against Kaiba and who knows what else will happen. Well, I'm sorry Kaiba I tried my best but it wasn't good enough, I hope you can try to forgive me in the future. I jogged to catch up to my friends and paused behind them as Joey gently eased open the door and peeked inside.

Kisara was lying down huddled up on one of the sofas hugging a pillow to her chest; it was almost soaked with tears. Clearly having seen enough, Joey nudged the door open fully and stepped inside with rest of us at his heels. Kisara looked up on our arrival and tried to wipe her eyes and fix her appearance.

"Joey?" She asked with slight surprise.

The blonde nodded, "Uh-huh and friends," he confirmed as he gestured to the rest of us.

"Wh…what are you guys doing here?"

"Well when I called you sounded upset, so we thought it was best to see if you were alright," Joey explained his hazel brown eyes softening.

Kisara smiled slightly, "Thank you for the concern, but really there's no need, I'm fine."

Téa, Yugi and Joey regarded her sceptically, "Those red puffing eyes tell a different story Kisara," Joey argued, though not in a harsh manor more concerned.

Before Kisara could defend herself I shot in, "So where's Kaiba and Mokuba?"

And as if on cue we all heard the front door close and two sets of footsteps on the marble floor out in the main foyer.

"Kisara we're home," A voice called out, which I instantly recognised as Kaiba's.

"I'm in the sitting room," She called back after nervously looking towards us.

We waited as Kaiba and then Mokuba appeared and walked through the door and into the room. The elder of the two looked to Kisara first and then glared at the rest of us letting it settle on me.

"Can't you four leave me alone for a day?" He asked rhetorically still glaring at me.

"Well we wouldn't have to keep bothering you if you knew how to take care of Kisara!" Joey shot back sending a glare of his own towards Kaiba.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes and scoffed before crossing his arms over his chest, "I do whatever is needed to keep Kisara happy."

This time Joey scoffed and mimicked Kaiba's stance, "Oh really? Well you seem to be doing a great job!" He sneered, sarcasm dripping off each word.

"Joey please, just leave it you've got the wrong idea," Kisara interjected as she stood and took her place beside Kaiba.

"Don't defend this creep Kisara he's not worth it!" The blonde continued completely oblivious to Kaiba's very pissed off expression.

Thankfully Téa and Yugi did and tried to calm Joey down, "Maybe we should come back another time Joey," Téa suggested as she and Yugi tried to get him to calm down.

"No way guys, I've been wanting to say this for a long time and it's about time Rich-boy heard it!"

"Joey their right, let's just calm down and go home, okay? You're not thinking straight at the moment," I cut in, standing in front of the blonde while attempting to guide him closer to the door behind us.

"If you know what's good for you, you better listen to your friends' mutt," Kaiba added, turning Joey's attention back to him.

"I'm still not done with you yet Moneybags! So back to my last point if you're so great at keeping Kisara happy why was she alone in here crying her eyes out while her so-called perfect husband was probably away at Kaiba Corp!"

"Joey," I warned but he ignored me completely.

"Got no answer for that Kaiba? You're scum you know that?" Joey continued, fuelling Kaiba's anger with each word he said.

"Shut the hell up Wheeler, you have no idea what you're treading into, it's family business and I'd advise you turn back now," Kaiba grit out.

"_Family business?_ Please is that your answer to everything? Or is it just a way to say I'm right? It is isn't it?" Joey sneered taking a step closer, "You don't deserve to call Kisara or Mokuba for that matter your family! In fact I think everyone including them would have a much easier and nicer life if you weren't in it! Why don't you just die!" As soon as he shouted the last bit you could see Joey immediately regretted it as he slapped his hand over his mouth the moment he finished. He went too far, way too far and he knew it.

"Stop it!" Kisara literally screamed at Joey, stepping between him and Kaiba, "Joey…just leave," She whimpered a lot more quietly as tears streamed down her face.

Joey then toned down his look of disgust directed towards Kaiba and turned to Kisara, "Geez Kisara I-"

"Go Joey…please," Kisara repeated before the blonde could finish.

"Save it mutt, you've done enough damage. Now get out before I throw you out," Kaiba seethed as he walked up to his wife to comfort her. She didn't hesitate a second and the next moment was in Kaiba's protective hold. She buried her face into his chest and he rubbed gentle circles on her back to soothe her.

Joey sighed in defeat, ashamed with himself and slumped his shoulders as he led his way out Yugi and Téa following. As we passed, me also following reluctantly behind even Mokuba was glaring at Joey as he left, his eyes also held an abundance of tears that looked ready to burst any minute. With Mokuba distracted with glaring at Joey and Kisara's head buried in Kaiba's body I looked to the man himself. Although anger had taken over his facial features, behind its mask you could see the pain and hurt cracking through. I mouthed 'Should I tell them?' and he nodded, trying to look as though he didn't care, but I knew better.

I slightly jogged out the room as the others had left and lightly closed the door behind me, jogging again to catch up with the others. Joey was still slumped over as he walked and the rest of us were silent as we exited Kaiba Mansion and descended down the front steps to Joey's waiting car. I got in the front next to Joey while Yugi and Téa hopped in the back. We strapped ourselves in but Joey made now move to start the car. Just as I opened my mouth to speak Joey interrupted me.

"I know what you're going to say Yami. I know I acted like a prick, a bastard, a dick and a lot of other things. I shouldn't said what I did, didn't even mean it too be honest, I got carried away…I don't know maybe I was just angry…or wanted to pick a fight with Kaiba. None of what I said was true and I wish I hadn't said it, any of it and I know I shouldn't be apologizing to you but I'm sorry."

I remained silent and nodded in understanding; once again the car was quiet.

"Come on start the car, there's something I need to tell you guys. Something about Kaiba," They looked at me a little strangely but Joey nodded and started the engine, springing the car into life.

As he turned around and drove down the gravel driveway I mentally prepared what I was going to say in my head over and over. All I knew was this was gonna be one hell of a talk.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

Right finally I've finished that chapter! It took me ages partly because I kept changing and rewriting it and I couldn't get off my lazy bum to finish it. Nevertheless it is finished and I am happy with it!

So please **REVEIW**


	5. Unwanted Attention

Before I say anything else I like to give my full-hearted thanks to K5Rakitan who had decided to beta reader this fic for me. Anyway on with the next instalment to 'Stand by Me' please enjoy.

Just a little heads up there is a small lemon scene near the end so if you don't like reading that sort of thing just skip ahead a paragraph or two. That's also one of the reasons I changed the rating to M just to be safe ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or claim to own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or anything to do with it ;)

* * *

><p><span>Stand by Me 5<span>

"Jesus..." Joey muttered under his breath and then remained silent like the rest of the group. After a moment or two passed, he suddenly exclaimed, "Yami you can't be serious!"

Yami sighed and briefly closed his eyes before flickering them open again, "I'm afraid I am."

"But...but that's impossible! It can't be true! It's just some sick joke, right?" Téa shot in as she too found herself unable to accept the news.

Yami shifted in his seat and clenched his fists on the table, refusing to look at any of his friends, "I wish it were. I truly do, but the fact remains that Kaiba has this disease, whether you chose to believe it is up to you."

Silence befell the whole group again. They were all sitting at a table tucked away at the back of a coffee shop they had managed to find. It was a secluded place and allowed them to talk privately; the last thing Yami wanted was attracted unwanted attention—from anyone.

Then, Yugi asked the very question that Yami had asked Kaiba in the Game shop's kitchen, "Will he die?"

The former Pharaoh of Egypt chose not to answer and still didn't look up from the table, but the silence answered Yugi's question better than words.

"How long has Kaiba got left?" Yugi hesitantly asked everyone.

"Around eighteen months," He muttered under his breath quietly, but the group still heard.

Yugi then looked down at his hands silently. Téa cupped a hand over her mouth while a small gasp escaped. She held back tears that rimmed her eyes before closing them completely, all the while Yami sat slightly slouched in his seat, arms crossed and gazing out the window distantly. Joey had yet to react from Yami's response. He blinked his brown eyes in disbelief a couple of times before shaking his head side to side.

"Cancer? That can't be right it just can't! I know Kaiba. He's...he's like invincible, there's no way that you can be serious Yami! I won't believe it!" The blonde erupted from his seat knocking over the salt and pepper shakers, "Cancer? There's absolutely no way some disease is what gets Kaiba! It's just...just..." He paused for a moment, leaving his sentence hanging in the air. "It's a load of bull, I'm telling you!"

"Joey, please sit down. You're drawing attention to us. The last thing we need is the media over-hearing!" Téa whispered to Joey as she nudged him to sit back down, and he complied.

Yami shrugged indifferently at Joey's sudden outburst and continued staring out the window, "Believe what you want Joey, like I said it's up to you whether you accept it or not."

Sitting in his seat again, Joey shook his head back and forth another few times. Then he abruptly stopped. "Oh God! What about all those things I said? Shit, I'm a complete ass! Mokuba and Kisara probably hate me and Kaiba...I've got to apologize, say I'm sorry for everything!" He rose to stand again but Yami's assertive voice stopped him.

"No! Now isn't the best of times Joey. Kisara only found out yesterday and I'm assuming by Mokuba's teary-eyed appearance when we saw him he'd only found out recently. Without a doubt Kaiba's comforting the two of them. You being there will only stir things up again."

"You're right." Joey then sighed and sat back down in his seat once more.

The gang sat together, and for once they were not chatting happily together in a carefree manner. After a while Yugi decided to break the tension that had so quickly befallen the group. They talked for a while before deciding to leave the small coffee shop, trying to erase all thoughts of Kaiba from their minds, if only for a while. However, during Joey's little outburst he had indeed attracted a certain someone's attention.

* * *

><p>John Carmine sat quietly at his seat, appearing engrossed in his newspaper. The thirty-something year-old peered over the top of his paper and watched as the group of four walked passed his booth and waited until they had in fact left the shop, disappearing down the streets of Domino City. As soon as he could no longer see them he slammed down the paper and slid it to the side revealing his small notebook that had been filled with his scribbled notes from the past hour or so as well as a tape recorder. Smiling to himself as he read over his notes and stopped the tape, John whipped out his cell phone and quickly pressed 5, which speed-dialled his boss.<p>

John sat like a giddy child on the edge of his seat while he waited for the other side to pick up their phone.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Rin-"Hello?"_

"Mr Biggs! I've just got the biggest scoop of my entire lifetime!"

"_Carmine? This better not be another one of your shitty little stunts again!"_

"It isn't Sir, I promise! Let me meet you at the office and I'll tell you everything!"

_The man on the other side of the phone grumbled something before answering again, "What's it about? It better not be like the last crappy story you dumped on my desk,"_

"I can assure you it isn't sir. It's regarding Domino's favourite CEO Seto Kaiba, and I've got recorded evidence from his close acquaintances Yugi Moto, Yami Moto, Joey Wheeler and Téa Gardner to back up my story, sir!" Carmine practically yelled into the phone as he fidgeted in his seat excitedly.

"_Seto Kaiba you say?" The man pondered silently for a bit, "Alright, meet me at my office in twenty minutes if you're not there then you've lost your chance, got it Mr. Carmine?"_

John nodded enthusiastically and shot to his feet, "Crystal clear Sir! See you soon!" Before he could even finish his last sentence his boss had already hung up, but he didn't care. Picking up his suitcase and tucking his tape recorder and notepad in his inside breast pocket he left his booth after dropping some money to pay for his coffee.

As he stepped outside the shop John Carmine bounded happily down the street, heading towards his office building, knowing that what he was about to show his boss would get him a definite pay rise.

* * *

><p><em>BRRIIIINNNGGG!<em>

Damn it! I mentally screamed through my mind, I was just about to finally drift off into a peaceful nap until the shrill rings of the telephone sounded off. Sighing more deeply than I intended I rolled to my side and dangled my feet off the edge of my bed in my bedroom and slumped off of it, walking towards the door and exiting the room in order to answer the house phone.

_BRRIIIINNNGGG!_

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I sighed again knowing that it wouldn't stop the annoying noise.

Practically swiping the phone from its cradle I held it to my ear and answered, "Hello?" It came out more tiresome than I thought it would.

"_Ah, Mrs. Kaiba! It's Dr Peterson, how are you?" _She said_, _sounding more like a concerned mother than family doctor.

I smiled briefly at the familiar voice before speaking again, "I'm fine. Just fine," I answered. My smile then dropped immediately as I paused momentarily. Dr Peterson seemed to be waiting for me to speak again. As she didn't interrupt. "Is...this...this is about Seto, isn't it?" I voiced what I already knew.

I heard a small sigh escape Dr Peterson's lips from the other end of the phone, _"Yes it is, and by the tone of your voice I'm guessing he's told, hasn't he?"_

I nodded but then realised she couldn't see me, "Yes, yes he did." Again I paused to think and again Dr Peterson waited for me patiently, "Dr Peterson?" She made a humming noise of acknowledgement before I continued, "Before you answer I need you to tell me the truth, no matter what it might be, have I got your word?"

Without missing a beat she answered immediately, her voice steady and confident, _"You have my word, Mrs. Kaiba."_

I took in a breath, "Seto's cancer...I know when he told me about it he didn't want to tell me everything. I just think that...that he's...he's-

"_Holding back information and thoughts to protect you?" She finished for me._

I smiled again lightly. It was strange how Dr. Peterson had the uncanny ability to read my thoughts, yet it was comforting at the same time. "Yes, exactly that. What I just want to know is what are the chances of Seto's...of Seto's survival?" I asked hesitatingly, not really wanting to know the answer, just needing.

"_You won't like what I'm about to tell you Mrs. Kaiba, but nevertheless I shall tell. In my professional opinion from what I've seen with cases in the past like this one, the patient doesn't live. And as much as I regret to tell you, Mr. Kaiba will follow the same pattern, despite what we use to treat him."_

I knew it. Despite whatever false hope or lies I told myself over and over in my head constantly there was always the more rational voice that spoke to me, telling me what Dr Peterson just had. Seto will die and there's nothing I can do, absolutely nothing. No- I can't think like this, not now. Seto needs me to be strong; I need me to be strong. I will be strong. I can't keep acting so helpless I just can't.

"_Mrs. Kaiba?" Dr Peterson said when I failed to reply._

Shaking my head and blinking rapidly I snapped out of my thoughts, "I'm here. Sorry, I was...thinking I guess. Thank you for telling me, I know Seto never would have," I said at last regretfully.

"Okay, take care of yourself dear, you hear me?"

For the third time I think I found myself smiling again, "Loud and clear Doctor."

_"Anyway, back to the reason I called. This Sunday Mr. Kaiba has a Doctor's appointment scheduled for 10:00am, he requested I make one for him, so if you could inform him I would be most grateful. It would be best if you and young Mokuba came along as well, provided of course Mokuba has been told."_

"He has. Don't worry, I'll tell Seto. Thank you and goodbye."

_"Goodbye Mrs. Kaiba. See you soon." And with that the phone clicked and Dr Peterson was gone._

I placed the phone back in its cradle and brushed a few bangs out of my face. Now to find Seto, I told myself as I set off to locate him.

* * *

><p>I knocked gently on the oak door, just like so many times before and then nudged open the door to Seto's study just down the corridor from our bedroom. It's more of a longue than a study really. I think of it as a lounge, but honestly it is not any different from the other rooms in the mansion. There is an oak desk placed at the back of the room with a phone and computer on it just in case Seto needs to take an important call or find a file while he is not working. Otherwise, he uses the office space attached to our bedroom. It kind-of ruins the whole idea of the name 'lounge' but as long as he makes time to relax some way, even if that means only being a couple of meters away from his work during that time I'm happy.<p>

Seto looked up from his seated position behind the desk upon my entry. I smiled like usual while he nodded and gestured to one of the sofas located in the room. He was finishing up speaking to someone on the phone when I came in and was just about to end the call as I took my seat.

"I'll meet with you Monday morning. Be at my office 9pm sharp. We can finalize everything then and there." With that, Seto hung up and rose from his seat.

"Who was that?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me as I watched Seto make his way towards me.

"That was one of my lawyers. I just need to sort out some legal stuff; nothing big," Seto replied brushing the matter aside as he sat next to me.

I nodded to show I heard, "Dr Peterson called," Seto looked at me at the mention of the name.

"Oh? What about?"

"Just to tell you that she's scheduled an appointment for you this Sunday at 10:00am. She suggested that Mokuba and I come along as well."

Seto nodded.

"She also said some other things as well," I added knowing I didn't need to explain. Seto knew what I was talking about.

I watched as Seto gently took my hand and kissed it still without breaking eye contact. "Why don't you lay down?" he suggested easing me to do so, until my head was resting comfily against the pillow he'd placed in his lap.

Frowning slightly in wonder I looked up at Seto, attempting to sit up as I did so until he held me back down in place, "What are you-"

"Just lie down," Was all he said, and I went along with the request.

Despite being slightly reluctant during the beginning, that soon vanished and I found myself closing my eyes. The next moment I felt a hand run through my hair and I moaned slightly in contentment and smiled. Fluttering open my eyes I lazily looked up to my husband who bent down and gave me a small peck on the lips as he continued playing with my hair.

"I love your hair. It always feels so soft, like silk," He commented absentmindedly.

"Thank you," I replied blushing ever so slightly.

We both sat there- well in my case laid there on the sofa, Seto enjoying playing with my hair and me enjoying his gentle touches.

"You know you should be the one lying on my lap Seto," I spoke reaching up to curl a lock of Seto's hair around my finger.

He took my hand and pressed it to his lips and then settled on holding it, "Why do you think that?"

"Because, I need to learn to stop running straight to your arms every time I'm sad or think I need comfort. I need to start getting used to the fact I'll be taking care of you and not the other way around, Seto."

"Maybe in the future you will, but for now, in this very moment I can be what I need to be, what _you_ need me to be."

I quirked my head to the side, "And what's that?"

He resumed running his hands through my hair before he answered. It was such a simple answer I must admit I didn't expect it.

"Your husband," Seto replied as if it was second-nature, "And up until that day where I can no longer do what I need to do to keep you happy, comforted and most of all loved, _then_ we can switch places. Then I'll be the one in your lap, the one that has their hair played with to be comforted and the one that's told everything will be alright, but until then," He paused and smirked down at me, "Until then, I'm afraid you're going to have to put up with me fussing over you."

My face brightened as he spoke and I beamed back at Seto, as if my sadness was a blanket and with his words he simply picked it up off of me and removed it. I raised my arms and linked them around Seto's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He responded immediately and leaned in for more. Seto was forceful and dominating, yet gentle at the same time. Somehow Seto had shifted his position from having me in his lap to him on top of me, not that I was complaining. He snaked his hand under my top all the way up to my bra and squeezed my right breast through the fabric, causing a deep moan to escape my lips. I could feel his smirk against my lips, but I was far from giving in.

Just as I felt my bra clasp pop open and my breasts being released from the confining material, I knew it was my turn. Without breaking the pleasure-filled kiss I snaked my own hand down towards Seto's tented pants and slid them underneath his boxer's waist band. He thrust involuntarily into me as I grabbed his extremely hardened cock in my hand. At that point, we both came up for air and broke the kiss, leaving us panting heavily.

"Let's take this back to our bedroom," Seto breathed huskily against me.

"Did you even have to ask?" I teased back after rubbing his manhood with my hand one last time before I took it out of his pants.

"I wasn't asking," He shot back seductively, Seto then put my legs around his waist, in which I tightened them for grip, and immediately lifted me up and out the room. He glided out and down the hallway to the safety of our bedroom before closing it behind him and leading us towards the waiting bed.

* * *

><p>"Alright Carmine. You've got thirty seconds to explain to me what you've got for me before I throw you out," said John Carmine's boss, Mr. Biggs, as he sat behind his desk with a Cuban cigar perched in his hand.<p>

John sat just as giddily in his chair as he was back at the cafe when it was his chance to speak. Immediately the man grabbed his notebook and tape recorder from his pocket and presented the later of the two on his boss's desk, almost in a triumphant manner. Mr Biggs stared back at him expectantly, slowly losing his patience with each passing second.

"Well? Are you going to play it or not?" he grit out, in which John only nodded eagerly.

He reached forward and clicked the play button down and watched his boss as the tape played.

"_How long has Kaiba got left?"_

"_Around eighteen months."_

There was a small pause where the tape recorder simply recorded the silence of the conversation.

"_Cancer? That can't be right it just can't! I know Kaiba. He's...he's like invincible. There's no way that you can be serious, Yami! I won't believe it! Cancer? There's absolutely no way some disease is what gets Kaiba! It's just...just..."_

John paused the tape there after he felt his boss had heard enough and tried not to stare back at the older man smugly.

"I've also got notes down on every detail of the conversation including expressions and reactions, etc. And that was just the middle of it. I also recorded the beginning where that Yami Moto feller starts explaining it," John explained taking his recorder back.

Mr. Biggs rose from his seat and rubbed his hands together while his cigar dangled out his mouth. His eyes gleamed, so much so it was as if you could see dollar signs in them.

"I'm impressed Carmine. You've actually done well for once. We need to get to work on this story straight away I don't want any other news teams beating us to the punch!"

"Mr. Carmine, get to work on writing this article pronto. It needs to be the front page for tomorrow's paper! We'll also need a news report to show the recorded evidence, too. Right, come on there's work to be done and it's nearing our channel's news time slot. Let's move!" Mr. Biggs declared as he grabbed his blazer jacket. John followed obediently, nearly skipping after his boss.

* * *

><p><span>Author's Notes<span>

If any of you have ever watch Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's then you'll know of Carly Carmine the reporter who's obsessed with Jack Atlas. Anyway I named the reporter John Carmine on purpose as if he's her Dad or Granddad, depending on how far in the future 5D's is. And in the future where 5D's takes place that's how Carly becomes a reporter, due to her dad (Or granddad whatever) I thought it'd be a nice touch ;)

As always Please **REVEIW**

Ps if you haven't already check at my profile I've posted 2 new SetoxKisara one-shots. One's called 'Always Knock First' and the second is 'Told ya So' Give them a go and see what you think and if you have time review aswell ;)


End file.
